A Quiet Year at Hogwarts?
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: A/U. What would the lives of Harry, his friends, and his family, been like, if Voldemort/Tom Riddle never existed? Rated T for now. Friendship/Humor/Romance with J/L and other pairings when they get together! I don't own Harry Potter.
1. The First Day

Chapter One: The First Day

An eleven year old boy with messy, jet black hair was snoring loudly in his bed. As he snored he had no idea that someone else had crept into his room. It was a tall man with long hair and grey eyes. The boy continued to sleep oblivious to the grin on the man's face.

'WAKEY-WAKEY, MINI-PRONGS!' the man bellowed.

The boy shot up, startled, and looked around to see the man grinning.

'Uncle Padfoot! Why do you have to be so loud? You scared the crap out of me!' said the boy.

The man called Uncle Padfoot chuckled and said, 'Harry, being loud is fun! So, come on, get a wriggle on, or you'll miss breakfast or worse, the train!'

Harry yawned.

'You were too excited to sleep last night, weren't you?' said Uncle Padfoot.

'Yeah, but I think I fell asleep around four am,' replied Harry.

'I was the same before my first day, Harry. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. So, hurry up, it's eight forty-five, get dressed, before the twins and Mini-Padfoot eat all the food.'

'Right-o, Sirius,' said Harry, using his godfather's real name and getting out of bed to use the en suite bathroom.

'Is your trunk packed, Harry?' Sirius called from his bedroom.

'Yeah, I did it yesterday afternoon!' Harry called back as he wiped his face.

'All right, I'll take it downstairs for you. What about your carry-on bag?' replied Sirius.

'Yeah, my shirt, tie and cloak are in there – as well as my contacts!' said Harry as he put on the trousers and t-shirt he had picked out the night before.

Once he was dressed, Harry left the bathroom and followed his godfather down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

As he walked in, a woman's voice said, 'Good morning, sweetheart.'

'Good morning, Mum. Morning, Dad,' said Harry, as he sat down to the right of a younger boy who looked a lot like him, and said, 'Morning, Charlus, Dorea.'

Charlus and Dorea were Harry's younger brother and sister and were twins.

'Morning, Bro,' they said together.

Harry's mother put a large plate full of food in front of him as Sirius came back in and said, 'I've put Harry's trunk in the car, James, Lily,' before he sat down and began to eat his own breakfast.

'Thanks, Sirius,' said James as he ate his breakfast.

It was then that the fireplace made a whooshing noise and Lily went to investigate. When she came back into the kitchen, she was followed by a balding man with red hair and a boy the same age as Harry – also with red hair.

'Good morning, everyone!' said the boy cheerfully as he sat down next to Harry and bumped knuckles with him.

'Good morning, Ron!' said the vast majority of the table, except James and Sirius, who said, 'Alright, Mini-Padfoot?'

Ron grinned at James and Sirius who grinned back at Harry's best friend since they were four years old.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Ginny's a bit upset though, but I told her that I would write when I got to school. Is everyone here?' said Ron.

'No, we're waiting for Harry's other two uncles to arrive,' said Lily, smiling, as she put a plate of food in front of Ron.

'Thank you, Lily,' said Ron smiling at her, as his dad left with a cheery wave and a smile, eating the bacon sandwich Lily had forced upon him.

Another whooshing from the fireplace and Lily said, 'That'll be them now.'

Sure enough two men walked into the kitchen. One sat down next to Sirius and the other sat next to James, as Lily put plates of food in front of both of them before taking her own seat next to James.

'Morning, Uncle Remus! Morning, Uncle Sev!' said Harry.

'Good morning, Harry – everyone,' said Uncle Sev as Uncle Remus said,

'What he said.'

'So, are you looking forward to it, you two?' asked Sev.

'Yeah, I can't wait to start Hogwarts!' said Harry.

'What he said,' said Ron.

'Of course, you know what the best part of the whole experience is, don't you?' asked James.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

'The first train ride to Hogwarts. It'll be there that you'll meet your best friends, your wife and your rivals,' said James.

'Rivals, maybe, wife, I'm not sure about that, but I've already got my best friend, Dad,' said Harry.

James smirked and said, 'Just wait and see, Harry.'

Sev smiled and remembered the first train ride to Hogwarts, and everyone could tell that he was thinking about that day.

'You want to tell it again, don't you, Severus?' said Remus chuckling.

'Am I that obvious?' said Severus.

'Yes,' said James, Sirius, Remus and Lily.

'Let's hear it, Professor,' said Ron, who never got tired of hearing the story, and neither did Harry, who nodded along with him.

'You don't have to call me "Professor", Ron – not yet,' said Severus.

'Me either,' said Remus.

'All right, then, if you say so,' said Ron grinning at them.

Severus then took the opportunity to begin his tale.

'I was running along the train to find Lily. She was my first and only friend and I wanted to sit with her. I had already changed into my Hogwarts robes and I found her in a compartment with two boys, who were ignoring her.

'I was excited and I tried to cheer up Lily, who was sad because of her sister being a cow to her. I told her that she'd better be in Slytherin, then the two boys who hadn't so much as looked at us, turned around. The first one said, "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the other boy. The other boy said, "My whole family have been in Slytherin". The first boy replied with, "Blimey and I thought you seemed all right!" The second boy grinned and said, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"'

James filled in his part and then lifted an invisible sword and said, '"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!"_ Like my dad".'

Severus then said, 'I made a small, disparaging noise and James said, "Got a problem with that?" and I said, "No, if you would rather be brawny than brainy".'

'Then I said, Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither,' said Sirius, 'then Lily took Severus out of the compartment calling him by his name, and I said, "See ya, Snivellus!"'

'Anyway,' said Severus, continuing, 'we never laid eyes on each other until the Sorting. Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor and you could've heard a pin drop in the Great Hall as he gave a little fist pump before taking his seat at the Gryffindor table. Then Lily was sorted into Gryffindor too. Followed by Remus and followed by James. I had a few minutes to choose between family tradition, or my only ever friend. I chose Lily and asked the hat to put me into Gryffindor too, and it did. I sat next to Lily at the Gryffindor table while James and Sirius looked shocked, but did not say anything.

'When we were all back in the Common Room, James and Sirius went up to the dormitory to choose their beds and to start planning their pranks. This left Lily, Remus and I, on the couch by the fire.'

Remus then spoke this time and said, 'I noticed that Severus was reluctant to go to bed and so I asked why. He and Lily told me, so I suggested that I try to talk to James and Sirius. I went upstairs and found them scribbling ideas on parchment to prank the Slytherins. I told them that as we were going to be sharing a room for seven years that we should all try to get along. James and Sirius agreed and so I went downstairs and told Severus. He and Lily came up to the dorm with me and we all sat on the floor and talked for a bit and slowly got to know one another and made friends. Severus was wary at first, but James and Sirius promised that they would not prank him and even invited him, Lily and me to join them.

'Lily, at first, didn't feel comfortable playing practical jokes on people, but soon came around. I came up with things and so did Severus. The five of us became the Marauders and we never looked back. In second year, we challenged ourselves to become Animagi. In third year, we went to Hogsmeade to check out the village, and the Three Broomsticks, where Sirius would chat up Madam Rosmerta. In fourth year, James, after being crazy about Lily for four years, finally asked her out and she said yes. In fifth year, Lily and I were made Prefects much to James and Sirius' distaste and we completed our Animagus transformations. I become a wolf, Sirius – a dog, Severus – a fox, and James and Lily become a stag and a doe respectively,' finished Remus.

'I finally snapped and left my parent's house,' said Sirius, 'I was sick of all their crap about blood purity. I was sick of them always criticising my choices, namely my friends, and later on; my electives. I took Muggle Studies to piss off my dear old mum and it worked. Then when I got my O.W.L. results, I received Outstanding grades in everything, including Muggle Studies. My mum went ape-shit and so did I, we had a massive row and I left. She tried to persuade my father to formally disown me, but he never did. I, meanwhile, came here to Potter Manor to live until I was of age and my Uncle Alphard left me some gold to get my own place,' finished Sirius.

There was applause for Sirius before Remus continued.

'Also in fifth year, we made a start on the Marauder's Map. Severus began secretly seeing your aunt. It had to be kept a secret because she was a Slytherin and was two years older than him. She chose Severus over her family and she never looked back. We also gave ourselves our nicknames. I became known as Moony, Sirius became Padfoot, James became Prongs, Lily became Green Eyes, and Severus became the Half-blood Prince.

'In sixth year, we finished the Marauder's Map. A map that showed the entire castle and who was in it and where they were at all times, whether they were disguised or not and never lies. Then at Christmas, Severus told us who he was seeing and he had decided that he was going to leave home at the end of the year. We were shocked, but we got over it, James invited Severus to come and live here with him, Sirius, and his parents. Severus accepted.

'In seventh year, we deliberately got the map confiscated by Filch in the hope that some young pranksters would nick it and figure out how to use it. We took our N.E.W.T's, and passed. James asked Lily to marry him, she said yes, and they got married about ten weeks after school ended. Then James, Sirius, and I entered Auror training at the Ministry, while Severus and Lily began their Masteries in Potions, which they got after two years hard work and studying. Then Harry came along the year before the three of us finished our Auror training. Then just over a year later, Charlus and Dorea were born. Severus became the new Potions Master at Hogwarts and proposed to your aunt. After my Auror training was over, I applied to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and was successful,' finished Remus.

'I dropped my old surname of Snape and became Severus Prince and married your aunt the following Christmas and we were blessed with the girls two years later,' said Severus.

As always the story end was met with applause by Harry, Ron, Charlus and Dorea.

Once the applause died down, Lily said, 'Come on, we've reminisced long enough, we need to get to King's Cross.'

Everyone finished their breakfasts, before Remus and Severus Flooed to Hogwarts. Sirius put Ron's trunk in the boot next to Harry's as the rest of them all piled into Sirius' car.

The car was a big, black Mercedes Benz. She had had a few charms put on her to accommodate so many people, and for more speed. Sirius loved his car more than almost anything. He always refused to lend it to anyone – even Lily, who could drive a muggle car, unless she gave him the look he has never been able to resist and he would cave.

Sirius got in the driver's side as James sat in the passenger side. Lily got in the back with Harry, Ron, Charlus and Dorea. This was a little uncomfortable for Ron as he was next to Dorea. This was because she had a crush on him. She had even told Ron that one day he was going to marry her. Ron, however, told Harry, in secret, that he didn't think he could ever like Dorea like that as she looked far too much like his sister, Ginny.

Sirius started the car and they were off to King's Cross Station.


	2. The First Train Ride

Chapter Two: The First Train Ride

The journey had taken no time at all in Sirius' car. The trip from Winchester to London never took long. Ron was the most relieved to arrive as Dorea made him uncomfortable. Harry could not help chuckling at his best friend.

Harry and Ron were almost like brothers, they were inseparable. They did everything together. They had been home-schooled together by Lily; they had learned Karate together and had gotten their black belts together just a few weeks ago. Ron even had his own room at Potter Manor. He was most definitely a part of the family as he was practically raised by James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. He had learned so much from each of them. From James he had been taught to fly. From Sirius he had been taught how to treat girls (heavily supervised by Lily). From Remus he had learned tact. But from all of them he had learned about pranks and having fun. But of all of them, Ron looked up to Sirius the most. He and Harry both knew what they want to do when they were done with Hogwarts.

Once they were through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, it was finally sinking in that they were going to Hogwarts. It was finally their turn. As Ron went to find his mum and his younger sister, James pulled Harry aside.

'You've got everything? The map and the cloak?' said James in a low voice.

'Yeah, they're both in my trunk, Dad,' replied Harry smiling.

'Good, now have fun, and don't work too hard, Harry,' said James.

'I agree whole-heartedly with my fellow Marauder. Play as many pranks as you can and snog as many girls as you can,' said Sirius.

'Sirius, do not tell my son to be like you were when you were at school!' scolded Lily, as Ron came back.

'Did I miss something?' he asked.

'Sirius said we were to play as many pranks as we can, and to snog as many girls as we can too,' Harry replied.

Ron laughed as Lily looked miffed at Sirius before she gave both Harry and Ron a hug each and said, 'Have a good time, you two. Try not to get into too much trouble, or overwork yourselves. But if I hear that _you_, Harry James Potter, are snogging girl after girl, I will ban Sirius from the house!'

'You wouldn't!' said Harry, Ron, James and Sirius together.

'Oh, all right, I wouldn't. James would mope all the time and I've got the rest of you big kids to look after, as well as the actual kids!' said Lily.

Harry and Ron got on board with their carry-on bags. As the whistle blew to let them know the train was about to leave.

'Don't forget to write! You too, Ron!' shouted Lily.

'We won't!' Harry and Ron shouted back as the train started to pull away. They then turned around to find a round faced boy with blond hair standing behind them.

'Alright, Nev!' said Harry.

'Yeah, mate, good to see you, and you, Ron,' replied Nev.

Nev was Neville Longbottom. He was another friend of theirs they had known since early childhood. He was shy but a good laugh at the same time. His parents were Aurors like James and Sirius were. He, Neville, had no desire to follow in their footsteps. He wanted to be a Herbologist – maybe even a teacher.

'Alright, Neville, good to see you too, shall we change into our robes?' said Ron.

Harry and Neville both nodded and together the three of them found somewhere to change. As Harry put his contacts in his eyes, Neville looked away. 'I dunno how you do that, Harry. Putting those things on your eyes,' he said.

'I've been doing it for ages, so it's second nature to me now,' replied Harry once he was done.

Once they were changed, they went to find a compartment. They walked past many that were already full, until they came to a compartment that was empty except for a girl with bushy brown hair who had already changed into her Hogwarts robes too.

'Come on, this'll do,' said Ron.

'But there's a girl in there!' said Neville.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and chuckled, before Ron said, 'Neville, you're seriously going to have to get over your Girl-o-phobia. I mean it was over a year ago! Look, she doesn't even have red hair!'

But before Neville could say anything else, Ron had already opened the door and said to the girl, 'Do you mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full.'

The girl turned around startled as she wiped her eyes and said, 'Okay, I can go somewhere else …'

When she finished talking she stood up but Ron said, 'Or, you can stay here and at least let us introduce ourselves?'

The girl sat back down again by the window, expecting all three of them to sit opposite her. However, Ron sat down beside her and said, 'I'll do the honours, shall I?' he then cleared his throat and said, 'Okay, the trembling blond sitting diagonally from you is Neville Longbottom, the boy next to him with the hair that makes him look like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards, is Harry Potter. As for me, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley,' he said offering his hand to shake.

'Um, I'm Hermione,' she said shaking his hand.

'Just Hermione, are you one of those muggle pop stars with only one name?' asked Ron.

'What's a pop star?' asked Neville.

'You'll have to forgive Neville, he's going to be the token ignorant pure-blood in the room, so do you have a last name?' said Ron smirking at his friend.

The girl took a deep breath and said, 'Yes, it's Granger. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a bit young to be a pop star.'

Ron smiled and said, 'It's nice to meet you, Hermione.'

'What's a pop star?' said Neville again.

'I'll tell you later, Neville,' said Harry.

Ron then asked Hermione to tell them all about herself.

'I don't have any brothers or sisters, my parents are dentists. I like to read and I can't wait to start learning magic – especially Transfiguration,' she said half-nervous half-excited.

'What's a dentist?' asked Neville.

'Dentists are muggle healers who specialise in oral hygiene,' replied Ron.

'Right, thanks, Ron,' said Neville.

'My dad is amazing at Transfiguration,' said Harry, 'I've got a brother and a sister who are twins, called Charlus and Dorea. My dad is an Auror – a Dark Wizard Catcher, and my mum is a full-time mum. My younger siblings are a year younger than I am, so they'll start Hogwarts next September. I like flying and playing Quidditch. Your turn, Neville.'

Neville cleared his throat and said, 'I have one sister, she's called Katherine, but prefers Kate. Both my parents are Aurors and I like plants. I want to be a Herbologist. Unlike these two, I don't like flying too much, I seem to have enough accidents with both feet on the ground, but I do like Quidditch.'

Ron then cleared his throat and said, 'My turn. I've got five older brothers and one younger sister. Bill is the oldest, he's a Cursebreaker and he works in Egypt. Then there's Charlie, he's a Dragon-keeper in Romania. Next comes Percy, he's a fifth year Prefect, and wants to work in the Ministry of Magic. Then it's the twins Fred and George, they're pranksters and want to open their own joke shop when they leave Hogwarts and are third years. Then it's me, and then my sister. She's called Ginny and starts Hogwarts next year along with Charlus, Dorea and Katherine.

'My dad works in the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Liaison Office. My mum is a full-time mum and the best cook in the world. I like playing Chess, flying and Quidditch. I also like football, but I still prefer Quidditch. Harry and I are both black belts in Karate.'

'Black belts at eleven? Wow that's amazing!' said Hermione.

Ron smiled at her and said in a tentative voice, 'Hermione, when we came in here, you were crying. And then when we introduced ourselves you were reluctant to tell us your last name. Can you tell us why?'

'Um, yes, all right. I was sitting in another compartment with a couple of girls. We all took it in turns to introduce ourselves. I told them my name, and one of them said, "Granger? That's not a surname I recognise, do you?" her friend said "No", and told me to get out calling me some name I can't remember. I was crying because I hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts yet, and still managed to find people who hate me, it's just like primary school all over again!' she said as tears escaped from eyes again.

Ron, Harry and Neville all shared a look, before Ron took one of Hermione's hands and said, 'Hermione, please don't cry. Those girls are nothing but bigoted bitches with no minds of their own.'

'Bigoted?' asked Hermione.

Ron took another deep breath and said, 'Yeah, look, there are some people out there who think they're better than everyone else because they're pure-bloods. Now as a pure-blood myself, I can tell you that it's the biggest load of bollocks you'll ever hear! It makes no difference whether you're pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born. We are all the same; we all bleed, don't we? Please don't let these brainless ignorant inbred arseholes get to you. Lily, Harry's mum, is also muggle-born like you, and she was one of the best to ever pass through Hogwarts. But what did you mean by saying "it's just like primary school all over again"? You had friends there, right?'

Hermione just shook her head and looked down.

Ron then knelt in front of her, taking her other hand and said, 'Well, Hermione Granger, you have friends now! You've got me and Harry! You might even get Neville if he ever gets over his Girl-o-phobia!'

'R-really, you want to be my friend?' she asked.

'Of course I do! You're really nice!' said Ron.

'Yeah, what he said,' said Harry as Neville nodded.

'Girl-o-phobia?' asked Hermione.

Ron then proceeded to tell Hermione the story of Neville accidentally walking into the wrong room at Potter Manor. He had walked in on Dorea and Ginny getting changed and they had screamed bloody murder at him, scaring the crap out of him.

Once the story was told, Hermione was having some difficulty in keeping her face straight, until Neville just told her to laugh and so she did.

A few minutes later, the food trolley appeared and Harry and Ron both bought a ton of sweets (a bit of everything so that Hermione could try them) and the four of them began to eat, though Hermione reluctantly. Ron quickly told her that these sweets weren't bad for your teeth and so she indulged with her new friends.

As they ate they discussed houses and which one they wanted to go into, and Harry, Ron and Hermione said, 'Gryffindor,' as Neville said, 'Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, would be fine.'

They also talked about lessons and which ones they looked forward to the most and Harry and Ron told Hermione that they knew most of the professors of Hogwarts because they were friends with their parents and often visited Potter Manor and the Burrow for dinner. They even told Hermione some of their nicknames, and she could not help but laugh at some of them. They told her that they called Dumbledore, "Dumbles". They called Professor McGonagall, "Minnie". They called Professor Flitwick, "Big Phil", and of course they told her about Harry's two honorary uncles, Professors Lupin and Prince, who they called by their first names or even their Marauder names, and they told her what and who the Marauders were. Hermione could not believe that two of the teachers had been pranksters and mischief makers during their schooldays.

Ron could tell that Hermione had loads more questions and that she was very smart. He liked her a lot and thought she was very pretty.

But then the compartment door opened and there were three boys standing there. Two large bulking boys with a blond boy with a pointed chin standing between them, and it was him who spoke. 'So, who do we have in here?' he said in a drawling voice. 'This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

'Weasley, Ron Weasley,' said Ron, just about stopping himself from laughing at Malfoy.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry.

'Hermione Granger,' she answered confidently.

'Neville Longbottom,' answered Neville.

Malfoy paused for a moment before saying, 'One pure-blood, one half-blood, one blood-traitor, and one Mudblood.'

Harry and Ron both drew their wands so fast, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had no time to react as Harry and Ron hexed Malfoy.

BANG!

Malfoy was sent flying back towards Crabbe and Goyle, who caught him.

However, his face was now covered in boils and he was starting to wretch, before bringing up a slimy slug on to the floor.

'DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT FUCKING WORD IN OUR PRESENCE AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!' roared Ron angrily.

Malfoy then brought up another slug before Harry said in a deadly calm voice, 'If you ever come near us again and start trouble, we'll make your life a living hell, now, fuck off.'

Crabbe and Goyle pulled Malfoy out of the compartment and left as Malfoy continued to bring up slugs.

Ron calmed himself down and turned to see Hermione in tears and trembling slightly. He gathered her into his arms and whispered, 'Hermione, please don't cry. Like I said earlier, don't let the bigots ruin the wizarding world for you. Not all the pure-bloods think like him. Neville doesn't, Harry's dad doesn't, and my family and I don't either.'

'I'm sorry, what must you think of me crying like this all the time?' she said sadly.

'Don't be sorry, Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for, I promise,' he said, as he pulled back to look at her.

She still had tears running down her face, but Ron caught them and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. He then sat down and pulled her on to his lap and held her.

'I don't think I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor,' she said sadly.

'Yes, you are. I think it takes a lot of bravery to practically give up the muggle world and join our world when you don't know all that much about it. I think exploring is a very brave thing to do and that's what you are doing, Hermione, exploring,' said Ron.

'He's right, Hermione, after all, Indiana Jones is an explorer of sorts, isn't he? And Jean-Luc Picard too,' said Harry.

'Besides, if being in Gryffindor is where you want to be, then you can tell that to the Sorting Hat, during your Sorting. Right, Harry?' said Ron.

'Yeah, absolutely, mate.'

'Who are Indiana Jones and John-Luke Picard?' said Neville.

But before any of them could answer Neville, the compartment door opened again and two identical, red haired boys came in and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

'Fred, George, is there something you wanted?' asked Ron as he gently rubbed Hermione's back.

'Well, yeah, we just saw some kid with all the marks of your handiwork, Ronniekins,' said Fred.

'Yours too, Harrykins, so, what happened?' asked George.

Ron told them and the twins said that Ron and Harry were perfectly justified in hexing Malfoy. He also introduced them to Hermione at the same time.

Fred and George stayed and ate a few sweets with them until the door opened again and there stood a red haired boy with a Prefect's Badge pinned neatly to his robes.

'Hello, Percy,' said Ron.

'I've just heard from one of my fellow Prefects that you hexed a boy in here without provocation. Is this true, Ronald?' he asked pompously and sternly.

'No, Percy, I hexed the little prick for insulting Hermione, Lily, and our family,' he replied.

'Oh, I see, what did he say?' said Percy.

'He called me a blood-traitor and by extension the rest of us, and I won't repeat what he called Hermione. Malfoy used the M-word, Perce,' said Ron.

'Which made me hex him too, as you know my mum is muggle-born as well,' said Harry.

Then to their surprise, Percy said, 'Fair enough,' and helped himself to a few sweets and sat down in the crowded compartment, next to Neville.

Ron kept Hermione on his lap and it appeared that she did not seem to mind her seating arrangements one bit as they all helped themselves to what was left of the sweets and talked until the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station.


	3. The Sorting

Chapter Three: The Sorting

As the train stopped, Percy, Fred and George bid Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville goodbye and hoping to see them in Gryffindor. The four of them followed Ron's older brothers out of the compartment, obeying the announcement to leave their belongings on the train.

The four first years disembarked from the train to hear a loud voice shouting.

'Firs' years! Firs' years, this way! Come along now, don' be shy!'

Harry, Ron and Neville knew this voice and walked towards the huge man who was coming toward them.

'Hey, Hagrid,' the three boys said.

'Alrigh', 'Arry, Ron, Neville!' said Hagrid cheerfully.

'Yeah, we're all right, you?' said Harry.

'I'm fine, thanks fer asking, who's yer new friend?' replied Hagrid.

'Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, meet Hagrid,' said Ron.

'Nice teh meet yeh, Hermione,' he said in a gentle voice.

'Um, you too, Hagrid,' she replied timidly.

Eventually all the first years arrived and Ron saw Draco Malfoy with a bucket as he was still belching up slugs. Hagrid then led them around the corner to where the boats were waiting and as they turned they got their first sight of Hogwarts.

'Wow dad was right,' said Harry. He had been begging his dad to take him to Hogwarts for years just to see the place. But his dad always said,_ "No, Harry, trust me, it's better seeing it after you get off the train that first time. It's breath-taking; and even better in the boats as you cross the lake"._

'It's amazing,' said Hermione.

They came to the boats and as there were four of them they had no problem in obeying the no more than four to a boat rule. Ron got in first and held his hand out to Hermione so she could step in to the boat. She took his hand and stepped in as Ron ignored the grin on Harry's face. He and Hermione sat down at the stern of the boat leaving Harry and Neville to sit at the bow.

Once everyone was in a boat, Hagrid commanded the boats to go forward.

Ron could feel Hermione shaking a little.

'Are you cold?' he asked.

'J-just around my knees,' she replied.

So Ron took off his cloak and placed it over her lap to warm her up and as he did, he noticed a scar on her left knee.

'Ron, you didn't have to do that. Aren't you going to be cold?' she said.

'No, I'll be fine. I'm a Weasley, we're naturally warm,' he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

As they travelled across the lake, Hermione asked another question. 'Ron, if we are sorted into different Houses, will we still be friends?'

'Yes, of course we will. But like we said earlier, the Hat takes your choice into account,' he replied.

'Good, I don't want us to be in different Houses. You're the first friend I've ever had,' she said quietly.

'May I ask you a question?' said Ron.

'Okay,' she replied.

'I noticed a little scar on your left knee, how did you get it?' he said quietly.

'Oh, well, um, b-back in primary school this boy pushed me over, and I landed on my knee. I cried for ages while all the other children just laughed, until a teacher finally came along. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore, and I got him back. Any way a week or two later, I got my Hogwarts letter and I knew that I would not be going to a muggle secondary school to be bullied by him or the others. So, on the last day of school, I kicked him hard in the um, er, down there,' said Hermione.

Ron was smiling at her and said, 'You kicked a boy in the balls? I'm proud of you, Hermione, he got what he deserved. If there's one thing I hate, it's boys who pick on girls. I'll tell you something else too, if I ever meet this boy, I'll beat the shit out of him.'

'My dad said the same thing. The bit about being proud of me, that is, and you shouldn't swear, Ron,' she said with a half a smile on her face.

'The boy, did he cry?' asked Ron.

'He did, but the difference was, that as much as he deserved what he got, I still felt terrible for making him cry,' she replied.

'That's what makes you special, Hermione; that you can feel remorse for someone who hurt you. If that's not a Gryffindor trait, I don't know what is,' said Ron before he gave her a little kiss on the cheek that made her blush a deep red that even in the dark could still be seen.

Ron cleared his throat and said, 'Oh, and don't be scared of Hagrid. He's as gentle and as kind as they come. He's lived at Hogwarts for years and gets on with pretty much everyone. He also teaches Care of Magical Creatures, but we don't take that class until third year and that's if we choose it as an elective.'

Hermione smiled at him again as the boats came to a stop. They were told to disembark the boats and followed Hagrid up the long steps up to the courtyard and into the Entrance Hall, where a witch wearing green robes and hat was waiting for them.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She then chivvied them inside and made them wait by a pair of large doors.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

'At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

There was a bustling noise as many people started to do as they were told.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and said, 'That was Professor McGonagall? The one you call "Minnie"?' unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

'Yeah, but don't worry, on the outside she may seem pretty stern, but underneath it all, she's a real softy. She loves Quidditch, and, though not that she would admit it, she does like her nickname, but don't call her it while we're in school, though,' said Ron.

'Don't worry; I wasn't planning on it,' she replied, '_Ever_.'

It was then that the first years heard voices, but it turned out to be the ghosts. Nobody so much as flinched as the ghosts appeared, and they appeared to be having a debate. The same debate they had every year; whether Peeves the Poltergeist should be allowed to join the feast or not.

But it was then that Professor McGonagall reappeared. She ordered the ghosts to move along and informed them all that the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin, before telling them to form a line and follow her into the Great Hall.

As they were led inside, all the first years looked around and took in the magnificence of the Hall. There were thousands and thousands of candles that lit the Hall as they floated in mid-air. The four long house tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, and at the top of the hall was another table where the teachers and other staff members were all sitting.

Harry and Ron were marvelling at the ceiling.

'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_,' said Hermione.

Ron could not honestly say he was surprised at this revelation. Neither, he, nor Harry would ever read that book and for the same reason. They would have the piss taken out of them by the other, and by James and Sirius. It was obvious that Harry was thinking the same thing as they shared a look.

By the time they were facing forward again they noticed that Professor McGonagall had placed a four legged stool on the ground and an old pointed patched, dirty hat on top of it.

It was then that the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and started to sing and when it was over, the whole hall burst into applause.

Professor McGonagall now had a long roll of parchment in her hand and said, 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.

'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments' pause –

'Hufflepuff!' shouted the hat, and table where the Hufflepuffs were sitting cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

'Bones, Susan!'

'Hufflepuff!' shouted the hat again and Susan took her seat next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!

'Ravenclaw!' the hat shouted this time and Terry sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the Gryffindor table welcomed her with cheers and a few catcalls.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin, as Hermione whispered, 'She was one of the girls in the compartment.'

Harry and Ron's eyes narrowed and they both shot the new Slytherin a glare as she sat at the Slytherin table.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'Hufflepuff!' bellowed the hat.

Some people were taking longer than others as "Finnigan, Seamus" sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before being declared a Gryffindor.

'Granger, Hermione!'

Ron gave her hand a squeeze to calm her down and she gave him a small smile in thanks before walking to the stool and putting on the hat, as Ron crossed his fingers.

'_Hmm, you're a smart one aren't you?'_ said the hat inside her head,_ 'oh, yes, there's a lot of knowledge here …'_

'_Please put me into Gryffindor. I don't want to be separated from my new friends,'_ Hermione thought desperately.

'_Are you sure? You would do well in Ravenclaw, you know …'_ said the hat.

'_Yes, it has to be Gryffindor with Ron Weasley, please!'_ she told the hat.

'Gryffindor!' shouted the hat. Ron cheered and as the rest of the Gryffindors did too, he gave her another smile which she returned.

The next of the four of them to be sorted was Neville. He slowly walked to the hat, sat on the stool and put on the hat and waited.

Harry and Ron both crossed their fingers for their friend.

It seemed to take about a minute before the hat shouted, 'Gryffindor!'

Once more, there were loud cheers from the Gryffindor table as Harry and Ron grinned at Neville as "MacDougal, Morag" was sorted next.

Then it was the turn of Malfoy. Despite still belching up the odd slug and carrying a bucket full of them, he still swaggered forward and the hat had barely touched his head it shouted, 'Slytherin!' Malfoy then went to the Slytherin table to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

'Dunno why he's so pleased with himself, it's not like _he_ did anything,' said Ron.

'I was thinking the same thing, mate, the stupid arrogant git,' replied Harry.

Eventually they came to the P's, and it was finally Harry's turn to be sorted. He coolly strode forward, sat down and put on the hat, as Ron crossed his fingers for his best mate.

'Gryffindor!' shouted the hat and Harry gave a little fist pump as he handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and took his seat next to Hermione and shared high fives with Fred and George.

After what seemed like hours, it was finally Ron's turn. He, like Harry, coolly strode forward and sat down and put on the hat as both Harry and Hermione crossed their fingers.

'Gryffindor!' bellowed the hat, and Ron took off the hat, handed it back to his now Head of House, gave a similar fist pump and took his place at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione after wordlessly asking Harry to move down a place, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Once the last of the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall took away the hat and stool as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose from his seat to speak.

'Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!'

Dumbledore sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, as Fred, George, Harry and Ron were the loudest as they whooped and slammed their goblets in appreciation, while ignoring the stern look from Professor McGonagall.

'Is he – a bit mad?' Hermione asked Ron uncertainly.

Ron chuckled and said, 'Of course he is! All the best people are! C'mon, start eating!'

Hermione giggled before she realised that the food had appeared in front of them all.

Everybody began to pile food on to their plates and fill their goblets with pumpkin juice, before stuffing their faces. As they ate, they were introduced to Nearly Headless Nick, and found out why he was called Nearly Headless Nick. Then talk began of their families. Seamus told them that he was half and half and that his mum did not tell her husband she was witch until after they were married. A few people laughed, though Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville didn't. They told those that did that Seamus should think himself lucky that his dad took it well and stayed to raise him.

They noticed that Malfoy was not eating. He was still bringing up the occasional slug and had obviously decided not to risk it. Malfoy was also sitting next to the Bloody Baron and looked even less pleased at that.

Harry and Ron also pointed out the teachers they knew to Hermione and what they taught, giving Remus and Severus a wave at the same time. Hermione could not help but laugh at the irony of Professor Flitwick's nickname of "Big Phil" now that she had actually seen him.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the Headmaster rose from his seat once more to deliver the start-of-term notices. It was the usual thing of no-one being allowed into the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the corridors, and Quidditch trials being held in the second week of term and those wishing to try-out, were to give their name and house to Madam Hooch, before declaring it was time to sing the school song, and once Dumbledore had used his wand to make the lyrics appear, he invited everyone to pick their favourite tune, as the whole school bellowed the song at different tempos, but with the same pride.

The last to finish were Fred and George as they had chosen a very slow funeral march as Dumbledore conducted them to a finish before dismissing the hall for bed. However, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, were asked to remain behind by Professor McGonagall.

Once everyone else had left the hall, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore approached the table and sat opposite them.

'There was an incident on the train involving yourselves and Mr Malfoy. I have heard a report from the Head Students who were told by Mr Malfoy it was an unprovoked attack. Please tell us your side of the story,' said Professor McGonagall.

Harry was the one who spoke up and told Professor McGonagall the truth of what had happened and when he was finished, she turned to Professor Dumbledore and he nodded to say that Harry was indeed telling the truth.

'Very well, it would be unfair to punish you, Mr Potter, and you, Mr Weasley, as term had not started and you had not been sorted. However, it would be prudent to stay away from Mr Malfoy in future, and if he uses that kind of language again around you, you would be better served to _report it_, do you understand me?' said Professor McGonagall.

'Yes, Professor,' the four of them answered in unison.

'Good, now that that unpleasantness is out of the way, welcome to Gryffindor,' said Professor McGonagall before she led them out of the Great Hall and all the way up to Gryffindor tower and giving them the password. Once inside, she told them where the boys and girls dormitories were, and telling them that their belongings had already been brought up, before leaving and bidding them goodnight.

'I thought we were in deep trouble then,' said Neville.

'Me too,' said Hermione.

'We didn't,' said Harry and Ron together.

'I'm knackered, I'm going up to see what beds Seamus and Dean have picked out so I can pick out mine, g'night,' said Neville before he left for the boys dorm.

'Me too, wait up, Nev!' called Harry before leaving Ron with Hermione.

Hermione could not help but blush now that she was alone with Ron and said, 'We should get to bed too, it wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow, would it?'

'You're right – we don't want to get in trouble now do we?' Ron replied before pulling Hermione into another hug and whispering, 'Goodnight, Hermione.'

'Goodnight, Ron,' she whispered back before they broke apart and went up to their respective dorm rooms to choose their beds and go to sleep.

_**A/N: As you can see I omitted the Sorting Hat's song. This is because I am too lazy to copy the one from Philosopher's Stone and I don't have the creativity to write a whole new song. I also left out the School Song; this is because all Potterheads/Potternerds - whichever term you prefer, should know it off by heart anyway!**_


	4. The First Week

Chapter Four: The First Week

The next morning, Harry and Ron awoke early at six thirty am to go for an early morning run around the Quidditch pitch. Harry used the Marauder's Map to navigate their way to get to the Quidditch pitch before starting to jog. As they jogged, they talked.

'So, Ron, are you looking to go one-nil up in the snogging girls stakes with Hermione?' asked Harry.

'No, I'm not, Harry. I'm not playing that silly game. You can go around snogging as many girls as you want, but I'm not doing it,' replied Ron.

'I see, but, I take it you'd like to snog Hermione?' said Harry.

'I like her, Harry,' said Ron. 'A lot,' he added.

'You're joking! You've known her for less than a day!' exclaimed Harry.

'Doesn't matter,' said Ron.

'Oh, Merlin, no, you can't have done what my dad did! He fell for my mum at our age! And on the first bloody day too!' said Harry shocked.

'She's really pretty and once we get her to come out of her shell, she'll be an even better person, Harry. Give her a chance, eh?' said Ron.

'I noticed that you denied nothing there, mate,' said Harry smirking.

'I didn't confirm anything either, though, did I, Harry?' was Ron's reply.

'No, I suppose not, damn you Weasleys and your skill to exploit loopholes!' said Harry with a chuckle. 'I reckon you're right though, Hermione will be even better once we can get her to come out of her shell. Maybe we can get her to play a few pranks on the Slytherins?'

'Maybe, especially those two bitches she told us about on the train. You know; Bulstrode and the other one?' said Ron.

'You'll have to ask her who the other one was before we break open the Marauder's Prank Books,' Harry told him.

'I intend to, mate, and I'm sure we can teach the hags a lesson too,' said Ron.

'Too right, no-one uses that word and gets away with it,' said Harry fiercely.

'And no-one gives my Hermione shit and gets away with it either,' said Ron with equal fierceness.

After running for forty-five minutes, Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower to shower and dress for the day. Once they were ready they went downstairs to find Hermione waiting for them. Harry watched as Ron smiled at her and then offered to carry her bag for her. At first she declined, but Ron insisted and so she relented before they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron got Hermione to identify the other girl and Harry remembered her name was Pansy Parkinson as she was sorted shortly before he was. The girl looked like a pug and he and Ron decided which prank to play on them.

Once Professor McGonagall had been around to give the first years their schedules, they were off in hot pursuit of the two Slytherin girls. They walked behind them as they went to Charms and took out their wands and hexed the two girls. However, it appeared that nothing had happened until one of them tried to speak.

Instead of speaking, all Parkinson and Bulstrode could do was moo at each other.

'Moo!'

'Moo?'

The sounds that they were making reduced those around them to tears of laughter as if the two girls belonged on a farm. Nobody laughed harder than Harry and Ron though, as Hermione was trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand, but unsuccessfully.

Parkinson and Bulstrode then ran for either their common room or the Hospital Wing.

'That was brilliant! Is there a counter-charm?' said Hermione getting herself together.

'Nope, they'll have to wait for it to wear off,' said Harry.

'When will that be?' she asked.

'In about twelve hours,' replied Ron.

Hermione giggled again as Ron took her hand before going into the Charms classroom.

The mooing hex had been reported to Harry's Uncle Sev, who, despite being a Gryffindor, was Head of Slytherin house. He knew that Harry and Ron were the culprits but did not have any real proof, and so he did not punish them. Unofficially, he thought it was funny and that Parkinson and Bulstrode deserved what they got, as he had heard the full story about what had happened on the train from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The rest of the week passed by in a flash, but the best lessons were Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration.

Uncle Sev still unimpressed with the Malfoy boy had leapt on the chance to test him in their first Potions lesson.

'Mr Malfoy, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?'

Harry, Ron and Hermione's hands all hit the air, as Malfoy could only shake his head and say, 'I don't know, Sir.'

'Miss Granger,' said Uncle Sev, 'perhaps you can enlighten Mr Malfoy?'

'Yes, Sir, adding powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood creates a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death,' said Hermione.

'Correct, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor,' said Uncle Sev, before he turned back to Malfoy and said, 'where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?'

Again Harry, Ron and Hermione all raised their hands as Malfoy shook his head again and repeated himself by saying, 'I don't know, Sir.'

'Mr Potter, if you please,' said Uncle Sev.

'A bezoar can be found in two places, Sir, inside the stomach of a goat or the store cupboard. A bezoar is a small stone that can act as an antidote to most poisons, but does not work on everything,' said Harry confidently.

Uncle Sev chuckled at Harry's joke before saying, 'Correct, Mr Potter, ten points to Gryffindor. Tell me, Mr Malfoy, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?'

For a third time, the hands of Harry, Ron and Hermione hit the air, as Malfoy said, for the third time, 'I don't know, Sir.'

'Mr Weasley, your turn,' said Uncle Sev.

Ron grinned and said, 'That's a trick question, Professor Prince, because Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, but it also goes by another name; Aconite.'

'Correct, Mr Weasley, another ten points to Gryffindor. Clearly, blood is not everything, is it, Mr Malfoy?' said Uncle Sev, 'be warned, Slytherins, that if I hear any more reports of bigotry from any of you, you will be in detention so fast, your feet will not touch the floor.'

The rest of the lesson had gone by smoothly as Harry, Ron and Hermione each managed to make the potion to cure boils successfully.

The rest of the weeks' lessons were good too. They had watched on as Professor McGonagall had Transfigured her desk into an animal before returning it to its usual look, Defence with Uncle Remus was interesting, but History of Magic was boring as Professor Binns' voice tended to put Harry and Ron to sleep, as Hermione took notes for them. Hermione, it seemed was good at everything, Harry and Ron just seemed to care about excelling in Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. She also pushed them into getting their homework done so they could relax when it was all finished. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron played Wizard's chess. She had never seen anything like it before as she watched Ron defeat Harry and Neville simultaneously.

Climbing the moving staircases was exhausting, especially after Herbology. All five first year Gryffindor boys would simply flop onto the couches by the fire. Lavender and Parvati shared a large chair which left Hermione with nowhere to sit. But before she could say anything, Ron pulled her on to his lap. This drew giggles from the other two girls, but both Ron and Hermione ignored them. She even fell asleep on his lap and Ron, not wanting to wake her, just held her to him.

It was as Hermione slept that they were approached by a burly fifth year boy.

'Don't tell me, knackered after the staircases and Herbology?' he asked.

'Yeah, you could say that,' whispered Ron as Harry nodded.

The boy then turned to Harry and said, 'You're Harry Potter, right, the son of the "Great" James Potter? I've got it on good authority – if you can call Fred and George Weasley "Good Authority," that you're a good flyer and you play Seeker? Well the Gryffindor Quidditch team needs a Seeker, and I'd like to see what you can do, so why don't you come along to the try-outs next week?'

'You're joking, first years never make the house teams!' began Harry excitedly but was cut off by Ron shushing him, before quietly saying, 'are you sure?'

'I am very sure, Harry, no offence, we're that desperate that I'm willing to let anyone try-out for the Seeker position,' he said.

'All right, I'll be there, er –?'

'Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain and the 'Keeper,' he said as he held out a hand which Harry shook, before saying, 'good man, you know it makes sense, see you later, Harry,' he said before walking away.

'Wow how cool is that? I could make the Quidditch team in my first year!' Harry whispered excitedly.

'Yeah, mate, a shame that he's the 'Keeper though, otherwise I could have a go too,' Ron whispered back.

'You could ask if you could try-out for a reserve position?' suggested Harry.

'Yeah, good thinking, Harry!' he whispered back excitedly.

It was then that Hermione awoke. 'Did I fall asleep?' she asked groggily.

'Only for a minute or two,' replied Ron gently.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Ron,' she said softly.

'It's fine, Hermione, don't worry about it,' he replied.

'Homework?' she suggested.

'Yeah, might as well get it out of the way, right?' said Ron and the others all nodded before they found a table for them all to work together. When the homework was finished, Ron challenged Hermione to a game of chess and won. She took the loss well, but vowed that one day she would beat him at the game, before demanding a rematch. Soon it was just Ron and Hermione left in the common room as Harry, who had watched Ron win enough, had gone up to bed. As Ron declared checkmate for seventh time in a row, Hermione yawned.

'All right, Ron, I think I've had enough of losing for tonight, I'm off to bed,' she said as she got to her feet as Ron did the same. She then walked around the table and gave him a hug and whispered, 'I'm sorry I fell asleep on you earlier.'

'Don't be, I'm not,' he whispered back to her.

'Why?' she asked as she pulled back from him.

'I like having you on my lap and you look really pretty when you're asleep,' he said as his ears turned red.

'Oh, Ron, that's the nicest thing anyone – other than my parents, has ever said to me,' she replied blushing deeply.

'I'll always say nice things to you, Hermione,' he told her.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, 'Goodnight, Ron.'

'Goodnight, Hermione,' he replied before she left him in the common room alone until he too, went up to bed, and as he did, he realised that they had been at Hogwarts for a whole week and still had not written to James, Lily and Sirius, or his parents. So with that thought, he would remind Harry and Hermione to write home in the morning.


	5. Letters

Chapter Five: Letters

When Hermione awoke the next day, she realised that she had been at school for a week and had not written to her parents yet. She had been lying in bed for a while trying to go back to sleep but had been unsuccessful. Giving it up as a bad job, she got out of bed and went to use the bathroom before getting dressed. Once she was dressed, she took out some parchment and quill before beginning to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry it has taken me a while to write but I wanted to have a full week of lessons so I could tell you which ones are my favourites. But, before I get to all of that, you won't believe what happened._ _I managed to make friends on the train!_

_Unfortunately, it was not right away. I was sitting in a compartment with two other girls and we were introducing ourselves. But when I told them my surname, they did not want to be my friends and they kicked me out of the compartment, so I went to another one. Anyway I sat there all alone in the other compartment until three boys walked inside. The first boy had red hair and freckles, the second one had messy black hair and the other had blond hair. The first boy asks if they could sit in the compartment with me, I told them I could find somewhere else, but red head asked me to stay. He then introduced the other boys. The blond boy's name is Neville Longbottom, the boy with messy black hair is called Harry Potter, and the red haired boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley._

_I introduced myself as Hermione, but Ron asked me if I was a "Muggle Pop Star", because I had only told him one name. I reluctantly told them my surname and Ron guessed my hesitation. He told me that there are certain witches and wizards who think they are better than everyone else because they are what they call pure-blood. This means that everyone in their whole family is magical and has been for centuries. Ron said it was bigotry and nonsense – well, his actual words I won't repeat because they were rude, but you get the idea. Anyway the four of us sat there and got to know one another over sweets – don't worry, these sweets are perfectly healthy, and I found that I like Sugar-Quills and Chocolate Frogs. Ron likes Chocolate Frogs too. We sat there for ages talking about our families, likes, birthdays and hobbies. Both Harry and Ron are black belts in Karate, Neville likes plants (magical ones), and Harry likes flying on his broomstick playing Quidditch (wizard sport, a bit like football in its following, if you know what I mean). All three boys are very nice, especially Ron._

_Later on during the journey, another three boys came into the compartment. These boys were like the two girls from before I met Ron, Harry and Neville. The leader is a blond boy called Draco Malfoy. He said his name like James Bond and Ron copied him as we all introduced ourselves before he labelled us as "One pure-blood, one half-blood, one blood-traitor and one Mudblood"._

_Neville is the pure-blood, Harry is the half-blood, Ron is the so-called blood-traitor because his pure-blood family will marry whomever they choose, and I'm the Mudblood. Mudblood means dirty blood and is about the worst insult there is in the wizarding world and is always directed at people like me, who are born to non-magical parents._

_However, Ron and Harry went ballistic. They drew their wands so fast, the Malfoy boy didn't see it coming and was hexed before he could blink. Harry used a hex that covered Malfoy's face in boils and Ron used a hex that made Malfoy belch up slugs for the rest of the day, before Ron told him to never use the word Mudblood in our presence ever again, before Harry told him that if he ever causes anymore trouble, they would make his life a living hell. Malfoy and his "friends" left taking him with them as I sat there slightly scared, but Ron gave me a hug and told me not to let a few idiots spoil the wizarding world for me and I won't. Ron and his family had been raised with respect for Muggles and Harry's mum is muggle-born like me, (she also home-schooled Ron along with Harry and his siblings before they started Hogwarts)._

_Ron then sat down and pulled me on to his lap and that was where I stayed for the duration of the trip, even when three of Ron's older brothers came in to join us; Fred, George, and Percy. Fred and George are identical twins who like to play jokes on people and are in their third year, while Percy is a fifth year Prefect. Ron also has three other siblings too. So that's seven all told._

_Bill is the oldest, he's ten years older than Ron, followed by Charlie, then comes Percy, then Fred and George, then Ron and finally, there's his younger sister, Ginny – which is short for Ginevra, which means Guinevere._

_Harry has a pair of twins in his family, a boy called Charlus and a girl named Dorea. Neville has one sister called Katherine, but she likes to be known as Kate, all three of them are a year younger than us and will start Hogwarts next year along with Ginny._

_The seven of us talked as we finished the enormous pile of sweets that Ron and Harry bought from the sweet trolley before the train arrived at the station._

_Once off of the train, there was someone calling for the first years, so I went with Ron, Harry and Neville. The "someone" who was calling us all was a man named Hagrid. Hagrid is without a shadow of a doubt, the biggest man I've ever seen, he has to be at least nine feet tall – maybe ten! He's the only thing I've seen that's bigger than the pile of sweets from the train so far! I was a bit scared at first, but Ron told me that Hagrid is as nice and as gentle as they come and I believe him. Hagrid, I found out, is what you might call, a gentle giant._

_The four of us shared a boat to cross the river and as I got cold, Ron gave me his cloak to put over my knees and wrapped his arm around me. He asked how I got the little scar on my left knee (you know the one), and I told him. He said that he was proud of me for standing up to my bully, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, as well as telling me that because I felt bad for making that boy cry, I was worthy of being a Gryffindor._

_Then there was the Sorting Ceremony._

_The Sorting is performed by an enchanted hat that looks inside your head before placing you into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The hat was put on my head and I asked it if I could go into Gryffindor, the hat said I would do well in Ravenclaw along with the other smart children, but I insisted on being sorted into Gryffindor and the hat complied with my request. I took my seat and waited for Ron, Harry and Neville to join me and I was not disappointed. I was scared that if we were sorted into different houses, we might not be friends, but Ron already promised me that we would be friends._

_Once the sorting was over, the feast began after Professor Dumbledore quite literally said a few words. "Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak, thank you!" he then sat down and the food appeared as I asked Ron if Professor Dumbledore was a bit mad and Ron replied that he was, but that all the best people were! This made me laugh a little before eating._

_After the feast, my new Head of house, Professor McGonagall, asked Ron, Harry, Neville and myself to stay behind to investigate the incident on the train. Harry told her what happened and she believed him and she took us to Gryffindor tower. Describing Gryffindor tower would take too long and I would not be able to do it justice, so I'll send some pictures, but I will say this, it is incredible._

_The next day we started lessons and on the way, Ron and Harry hexed the two girls who were horrible to me on the train by making them moo for twelve hours, it was hilarious._

_My favourite lessons are: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall, she is strict and clever, but fair. I like her a lot. The boys call her Minnie because it's short for Minerva and they've known her for years as she is friendly with Ron and Harry's parents._

_Charms is taught by Professor Flitwick, he is a small man and very nice. Ron and Harry call him Big Phil as it's very ironic._

_Potions class is taught by Professor Prince. He is one of Harry's uncles, like Professor McGonagall, he is strict (Potions can be very dangerous) but occasionally easy going, and clever, but fair. He is also Head of Slytherin, despite having been sorted into Gryffindor when he started school. Ron says that being Head of Slytherin goes with being the Potions Master._

_Defence Against the Dark Arts is taught by Professor Lupin. He is also one of Harry's uncles. He's clever and easy going, and I like him a lot too._

_I like all my classes, but those four are my favourites. Though I have to admit History of Magic is dull. The teacher puts Ron and Harry to sleep, so I have to take notes for them, but I don't mind, after all they do get up at six thirty am to go jogging to stay fit._

_Ron and Harry are both very bright, and Neville is warming up to me despite his "Girl-o-phobia"._

_I really love it here, I have friends who like me, and it feels wonderful._

_I will write again soon._

_Love from Hermione_

_P.S. If you want to write a reply, you'll need to attach it to the owl._

Hermione put down her quill and reread her letter before putting it in an envelope and going to the Owlery to send it.

When she came back, she went upstairs to get a book before coming back down to the common room to sit by the fire to read.

Ron and Harry were also awake. They were in a room on the seventh floor practicing their Karate. Both of them were wearing a Karate Gi and their black belts as they practiced Katas, took it in turns to hit bags and sparred a little. Once they had sparred enough, they both sat down and drank an energy drink they had brought from home.

'You know what we haven't done yet, don't you?' asked Ron.

'Pranked Malfoy again?' replied Harry.

'Well, yes, but I was talking about writing home,' said Ron.

'Oh, that, I suppose so,' said Harry.

'What do you mean by that?' asked Ron.

'I suspect my parents already know everything. Which house we were sorted into, who our friends are, who we've hexed or pranked, so what's the point?' said Harry.

'They'd like to hear from you, I suspect, Harry. So, why don't we wrap up here, shower and change, and go write to our families?' said Ron.

'Fine, whatever, I'm sure a letter from me will tear mum and dad away from the smaller versions of themselves for five minutes …' said Harry.

'Think yourself lucky, Harry, at least you aren't being expected to follow five older brothers and do as well as or better than they did …' replied Ron.

'Fair enough,' said Harry, before grabbing their things and leaving the room.

They used the Marauder's Map to get back to the common room. They were avoiding people because they were still wearing their Karate things. When they reached the Fat Lady, Harry gave the password and they both went inside. The common room appeared to be empty as they made their way towards the stairs to the dorms until they were both startled by a voice.

'Ron? Harry? Where have you been?' said the voice.

Ron and Harry both turned to see Hermione looking at them.

'We've been practicing our Karate, Hermione,' replied Ron.

'In a secret room on the seventh floor,' said Harry.

'Oh, I see,' she replied.

'How come you're up early?' asked Ron.

'Couldn't go back to sleep, so I wrote to my parents and I've been sitting here reading for a while,' she replied.

'What are you reading?' asked Ron as he sat next to her.

'Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte,' said Hermione.

'Right, well, I can't say I've read that one,' said Ron.

'Ron, mate, we need to shower and change before we write home,' said Harry.

'Right-o, I'll see you in a bit, Hermione,' said Ron as went with Harry up to the dorms and Hermione went back to her book.

Once Harry had showered and changed, he sat down to write his letter home.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Charlus, Dorea, and Sirius,_

_I'm sorry it has taken a week, but here it is; my first letter home._

_As I'm sure you're all aware, Ron, Neville and I were sorted into Gryffindor. On the train we met a nice girl called Hermione. She was sitting alone in a compartment crying because some horrible girls didn't want to be friends with her because she's Muggle-born. Ron took an instant liking to her, and told her that we would be friends with her as she had never had a friend before. (I think Ron really likes her if you know what I mean). Hermione is really nice and really smart. She's so smart that she can actually stay awake and take notes during History of Magic class as Ron and I fall asleep as Binns drones on about Merlin-knows-what._

_Also on the train, we met this boy called Draco Malfoy. Ron and I have dubbed him "Ickle-Drakey the Ickle-Snakey" because he is another prejudiced git and when he used the M-word, Ron and I hexed him. I gave him boils as Ron made him belch up slugs for the rest of the day. We also hexed the two Slytherin girls who were horrible to Hermione on the train by making them moo for twelve hours, but I'm sure you already know that too._

_I'm really enjoying Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. After all, they are the most important classes, aren't they? Especially as I need to do well in them if I want to achieve my ambition._

_The captain of the Quidditch team asked me to try-out for the Seeker position as he's desperate, so I look forward to that and I'll let you know what happens next week, though you'll know before I write to you, I suspect._

_Ron and I go jogging for forty-five minutes around the Quidditch pitch every week day morning before breakfast and class, and we've decided to use the Room of Requirement to practice our Karate on Saturday mornings only so we can have a lie-in on Sundays._

_Hope you are all well._

_Love from Harry_

Harry reread the letter again before putting it in an envelope and would wait for Ron to write his letter home.

Once Ron had finished his shower and had changed, he sat down to write too.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Ginny,_

_Sorry it's taken me a while to write but I've been busy, I hope you are well._

_Anyway, Harry, Neville and I were sorted into Gryffindor house. We met a really nice girl on the train called Hermione Granger. She's muggle-born, incredibly smart and really pretty. I like her a lot. She had been upset when we first met her. Some other girls had been horrible to her because she's Muggle-born but I told her the truth about the bigotry and it making no difference being Muggle-born, after all, look at Lily! She seemed to cheer up after that, and I told her that we would be her friends too. She also got sorted into Gryffindor house with us._

_I'm working hard in classes – particularly Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. They are the most important classes for what I want to do with my life after school._

_Love from Ron_

Ron reread his letter before putting it into an envelope before taking out another piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear James and Lily,_

_You were right; the ride to Hogwarts on the boats over the lake is amazing!_

_I'm enjoying classes thanks to all your teachings and I hope you are both well and say hello to Charlus and Dorea for me._

_I met a nice girl called Hermione Granger and we're best friends already! She's really nice and really smart, not to mention really pretty too!_

_Sorry my letter to you is so short, but I suspect Harry has written a longer letter._

_Love form Ron_

Ron reread this letter too before putting it into an envelope as he took another piece of parchment to write a third letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you? I'm doing just great. I'm writing to tell you that I might've done a "James Potter" and met my future wife on the train to Hogwarts!_

_Her name is Hermione Granger. She's muggle-born, really smart, really nice and really pretty. I really like her. So I need to know if I've done what James did or not. Can you help me?_

_So far I've held hands with her, had her sit on my lap, hugged her a few times and kissed her on the cheek, and she's kissed me on the cheek too. I also carry her bag for her to class and the Great Hall. Then after climbing the staircases after Herbology, we all collapsed on the couch by the fire and Hermione fell asleep as she was sitting on my lap, she looked so pretty, that I wanted to kiss her properly like James and Lily do._

_I'm really starting to believe you really can fall in love at eleven as I write this all down for you._

_So, anyway, on to more interesting matters; Harry and I hexed Draco Malfoy for using the M-word in our presence. Harry gave him boils and I used the slug hex. The following day, we hexed two girls who had been horrible to Hermione on the train before we met her with the mooing hex. It was hilarious as they mooed at each other with no clue as to what had happened to them. The two girls and Malfoy were sorted into Slytherin, so that explains everything. Bloody bigots! We're not really planning anything big yet, but hopefully we can get Hermione and Neville on board too._

_Please write back as soon as you can._

_Ron_

Ron shoved the letter to Sirius in an envelope before sealing it and going over to Harry to see if he had finished his letter.

'Are you finished?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, you?' replied Harry.

'Yep, I've written to my parents, your parents, and Sirius, so …' said Ron.

'Okay, we should take these to the Owlery then?' said Harry.

Ron and Harry arrived back in the common room to find Hermione deeply engrossed in her book.

'Hey, Hermione, do you want to come with us to the Owlery?' asked Ron.

No response.

'OI, Hermione, I'm talking to you!' said Ron louder.

'Hmm?' she replied looking up at them.

'I said do you want to come with us to the Owlery?' said Ron.

'Oh, sorry, Ron, it's just that sometimes I don't hear anything when I'm engrossed in a good book. Let me just put away my book and I'll come with you,' said Hermione.

'Okay,' said Ron before Hermione stood up and then went upstairs. She came back less than a minute later and the three of them left for the Owlery to send Ron and Harry's letters as Ron took Hermione's hand on the way.

Once they had sent off their letters home, the three of them went to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	6. Family Gatherings

Chapter Six: Family Gatherings

It was almost Saturday lunchtime when Richard and Helen Granger received their first letter from their only child from Hogwarts. They were a little startled that an owl had come flying in through the window, but once they saw the envelope it was carrying they got over the fact that there was an owl in their house.

Richard detached the envelope and handed it to his wife who promptly tore it open and took out the parchment inside. She read the letter aloud to her husband and when she had finished, he said, 'She couldn't make friends with any girls?'

Helen laughed and said, 'Apparently not, and she seems to like Ron the most.'

'Great, just great, my daughter has only been at school for a week and she has already found a boy she likes!' said Richard.

'I'm sure it's just a crush, after all, she is nearly twelve, and Ron seems to stick up for her a bit,' said Helen.

'That's another thing, how can they allow all that bigotry? My daughter has done nothing wrong!' said Richard.

'According to this it's only a few people who subscribe to it, and Ron, Harry, and Neville will look after her, I'm sure of it,' said Helen.

'I should have built a bloody dungeon. She's too young for boys!' said Richard.

'Really; and what if it was us?' said Helen.

'You can't be serious, Helen, it's different when it's your own daughter!'

'Look, all I'm saying is that if Hermione likes Ron, then we should not get in the way, and it's a big if, Richard.'

'Well, he does seem like a good kid if he's sticking up for her, so we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?' said Richard.

Helen then turned to the owl and said, 'Can you wait for me to write a reply?'

The owl hooted once in the affirmative and Helen went to the study to collect a pen and some paper and came back again before sitting down to write a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your father and I are really happy you have made friends with some nice boys. However, your father is a little uptight about the fact that they are boys, but friends are friends and it doesn't matter to me if you make friends with boys or girls so long as you are happy. Ron, Harry and Neville sound like nice boys and we couldn't be happier for you. But if you have any questions about boys, just ask and I will be only too pleased to help you. Your father on the other hand is under the impression that he should have built a dungeon because he is scared he is going to lose his little girl to one of those boys. But I do have to ask you, do you like one more than the other two? Do you maybe have a crush on Ron? I only ask because you wrote in your letter that you sit on his lap, and he has kissed you on the cheek. I'm not telling you off, Hermione, I'm just being nosy! Mother's Prerogative!_

_We are both glad to hear that you are enjoying your classes and that you are working hard to impress your teachers. Professor McGonagall sounds like a good role-model for you._

_By the way, Neville has "Girl-o-phobia"? What's that all about? Sounds like there's a story in that! (Your father's words, not mine)._

_Your father and I miss you very much. Are you coming home for Christmas? I know it's early to be asking you about Christmas, but we just miss you so much. Your father and I love you so much, Hermione, and well, as I said, we miss you._

_We look forward to your next letter, and to when we can meet your boys in person!_

_Love Mum and Dad_

Once Helen was finished, she sealed the letter in an envelope as she waited for the owl to finish drinking the water Richard had given him before giving him the letter and flying away.

Richard then took his wife by the hand and led her to the lounge where they sat down and watched television.

0o0

James, Lily, Sirius, Arthur and Molly were sitting down to very late lunch with Charlus, Dorea and Ginny, when two owls flew into the kitchen at Potter Manor. James detached the single letter from Harry as Arthur detached the three from Ron and handed them to the addressees.

James handed the letter from Harry to Lily and she opened it eagerly and it aloud to the group. When she was finished, she noticed a sad look on Dorea's face as it appeared that Ron had taken a shine to a new girl.

'"Ickle-Drakey the Ickle-Snakey"?' said James with a chuckle.

'I'm guessing that's the spawn of Lucius, so …' said Arthur.

'I'm not pleased that Ronald and Harry hexed the boy, they could've gotten in trouble!' said Molly.

'It's called friendship, and standing up for people, it's what Gryffindors do, Molly!' said Sirius.

'I understand that, Sirius, but I don't want our boys in trouble all the time!' she said in retort.

'Malfoy-spawn got what he deserved, and it's his father's fault for raising him to be a bigoted little slime-ball,' said Sirius.

'Still, it can't have been easy for Lucius to raise his son alone after what happened to his wife, I'm just saying that there's no way I'd do a good job with Harry, Charlus and Dorea without Lily,' said James.

It was a sticky moment before Arthur broke the silence and asked Molly to read out the letter Ron had written to them. Once she had finished, Sirius said, 'Short and to the point, I suppose, eh?'

Once again, Lily noticed the sad look on her daughter's face as Ron had written about Hermione and how pretty she is, before she opened the letter to her and James from Ron. Again she read it aloud to the group as she kept her eye on Dorea as she read the short paragraph Ron had written about Hermione.

Sirius then opened the letter to him from Ron but read it in his head instead of aloud. As he read, he could not help the smile that appeared on his face and his laughter.

'What does Ron's letter to you say, Sirius?' asked James.

'Oh, just a rude joke he heard from someone,' he lied smoothly, 'I've heard it before, but it was still funny.'

Lily knew he was lying so she sent Charlus and Dorea outside to play with Ginny and once they were outside, she asked Sirius for the truth, so Sirius read the letter out to the adults.

When Sirius was finished, Lily said, 'Poor Dorea, she would've been heartbroken if you had read that aloud before.'

'That's why I didn't read it, Lily,' replied Sirius.

'Why is my son asking _you_ for girl advice?' asked Molly.

'He looks up to me, I suppose, and by the sounds of this letter, he's doing a good job of looking after the object of his affections, don't you think?' said Sirius.

'But you can't fall in love at eleven!' said Molly.

'I did,' said James.

'Aw, James, you're still so sweet, after all these years,' Lily cooed.

James pulled Lily into a kiss before Sirius cleared his throat to remind them that they had company.

'Sorry about that,' said James.

'Don't be,' said Molly, 'I remember what it was like when I was your age, dears.'

'Are you saying that I'm not as sweet to you as I was when we were younger?' asked Arthur.

'Oh, not at all, Arthur,' said Molly.

'I'm going to get some parchment and a quill to reply, would you some too, Molly?' asked Lily kindly.

'Yes, please, thank you, Lily,' said Molly.

'I'll come with you, Lily,' said Sirius.

Lily shrugged and Sirius walked with her to gather the parchment and quills.

'What do you reckon, then? Do you think he's fallen in love with the girl or not?' asked Sirius.

'Maybe, but I don't know. I haven't seen how he looks at her, so I can't honestly say for sure,' Lily replied. They then collected what they needed from the large study and brought it all back to the kitchen.

Lily gave Molly some parchment and a quill before starting to compose a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter. Your father and I are really pleased that you have settled in nicely and that you have befriended a muggle-born girl and look after her. Or is it Ron that does the looking after? Anyway, your father and I wish you good luck with the Seeker try-out next weekend we hope you make the team!_

_As for classes, you should try in all of your classes and not make Hermione do all your other work for you! (Though, we do agree that History of Magic was, and is, very boring with Professor Binns and his sleep-inducing voice). I know you have your ambition and that's what you are working towards, but you should not put all your eggs in one basket. Remember don't work too hard or too little, and do try not to get yourself, Ron, or anyone else expelled for pranking the entire school!_

_We're glad that you and Ron are keeping fit and practicing your Karate somewhere sensible, try not to injure one another while you spar!_

_Charlus, Dorea and Sirius send their love._

_Love from Mum and Dad_

Lily then put her letter to Harry in an envelope before starting one to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for your letter, we're very happy that you took the time to write to us._

_We're both happy that you along with Harry are enjoying classes, but as I've already said in Harry's letter; you should try and do your best in all your classes, not just the ones you need to succeed in your ambition._

_We're also happy that you have met a nice girl and that you are looking after her. According to Harry's letter, you are rather fond of her? That's good, Ron, make sure that you are always nice to her and she'll like you just as much as you like her._

_Don't worry about the length of your letters to us. We appreciate the fact that you care about us enough to write to us. We love you to bits, Ron, never forget that!_

_Charlus and Dorea say hello._

_Love from Lily and James_

Lily looked at her letter again before sealing it an envelope.

Molly was writing to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I so proud._

_We're happy that you are settling in nicely at Hogwarts, and that you have made a new friend, Hermione sounds lovely, we can't wait to meet her. Make sure that you are looking after her. After all, I suspect it's a little daunting joining our world and giving up the muggle world at eleven._ _We're pleased that you told Hermione the truth about the bigotry in our world and we hope you'll do your very best to protect her from it. Even if it means you have to hex the bigots to do it. (Your father's words, not mine)._

_Do try to work hard in all your classes, Ron. I know you have your ambition, but you might need a back-up plan in case things change._

_Ginny sends you her love as do we._

_Mum and Dad_

Molly finished the letter before putting it an envelope as Sirius was writing his letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks for your letter, mate._

_So you've met a girl, have you? She sounds nice, so look after her!_

_I can't tell you if you've met your future wife or done a James Potter as I haven't seen the two of you together, but the way you write about her, I can tell that you have deep feelings for her already. The only person who can know what your feelings are, is you, Ron. Don't let anyone tell you what you are feeling in any aspect. You are the only one who knows what goes on in your heart._

_But I do have to say this:_ _Your letter if I had read it aloud would have broken Dorea's heart, Ron. I know you don't return her crush on you, so I hope you didn't send that letter just to break her heart. I'm sure her little crush on you will pass soon, especially when she meets boys her own age at Hogwarts. I know you told me that Dorea looks too much like Ginny for you to return her feelings._

_Anyway back to Hermione. I think she likes you back, Ron. If she didn't, she wouldn't sit on your lap or let you kiss her on cheek or kiss you on the cheek in return, but I might be wrong. Like I said above, I haven't seen the two of you together to give you a more accurate and more useful opinion._

_As for pranking the Malfoy kid, good job! His father is a piece of shit and is as bigoted as they come! He's obviously passed the Malfoy family trait on to his spawn. The mooing hex was the perfect hex to use, I bet it was hilarious. But for your first big prank, don't over extend yourselves. After all, you'll be expected to come up with something bigger and better next time!_

_Good luck with your girl and all the best with your pranks._

_Sirius_

Sirius finished by putting the letter into an envelope before joining the other letters to be taken by the two owls.

0o0

By the next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all received replies from their correspondents. It was a Sunday so the three of them and Neville were doing absolutely nothing. Their homework was done and there was nothing to do.

Ron and Harry had shown Hermione the room where they practice their Karate and she had been impressed. Harry also showed her the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak. She had never seen anything like it before and said it was amazing.

The part about boys and Ron in her mother's letter had left her thinking. She knew that Ron was special. She liked him a lot and trusted him implicitly already. She liked holding hands with him and sitting on his lap when there was nowhere to sit. She liked that he carried her bag for her. She liked having friends, but more than that, she liked Ron even more.

Ron was thinking about the reply from Sirius. He had definitely not sent that letter to break Dorea's heart. He sent that letter asking for advice and he got it. He was still looking after Hermione, he was still carrying her bag for her, and he was still holding her hand a lot. He would look at Hermione when she wasn't looking. He loved her hair, her eyes and that when she thought no-one was looking, she would lick the ink off of her fingertips. He noticed her nervous habit of biting her lip. He admired her ability to be able to listen to Binns and her work ethic. Unlike him, she wanted to excel in all of the classes. But then again, Ron knew what career he wanted to pursue when he got out of school, while Hermione probably had not even thought that far ahead.

Harry, meanwhile, was thinking about the Seeker try-out next weekend. He could not help but be excited at the prospect of becoming the youngest Seeker in a century. He knew that if he got in the team his dad would be proud of him as would Sirius. He wondered if he would have to write home for his Nimbus 2000 to be sent to school for practices and games. He just hoped that if his parents and Sirius came to drop off his broomstick that they would not embarrass him too much.

Neville was thinking about Herbology. He wished that he could have that class all the time. Sometimes he wished he was a Hufflepuff so he could spend more time with Professor Sprout so he could pick her brain about different plants and their properties. He had received a letter from his parents telling him that they were pleased that he was settling in nicely at Hogwarts.

After the four of them got sick and tired of the sounds of their sighing, they went down to the kitchen and got some food. Ron, of course, ate the most, with Hermione eating the least. Once their trip to the kitchen was over, they went up to Gryffindor tower and the boy's dorm. Hermione had been reluctant to follow the boys but Ron gave her a smile so she went with them.

The other two boys in the dorm were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The two had become firm friends pretty quickly. Ron invited the other two boys to join them for a game of Exploding Snap and they accepted. The games they shared were fun before it got tedious. It was always the same that at a certain time of day people started yawning. The first who decided to get some sleep was Seamus. He got on to his bed and pulled the curtains shut. He was quickly followed by Neville, who went to his own bed to get some shut eye before dinner. Then it was Dean, and then Harry.

This left Ron and Hermione alone.

'Perhaps I should go, Ron, everybody else is "resting their eyes",' she said.

'You don't have to go anywhere, Hermione, even if I could do with an afternoon power nap too,' he said.

'Dinner will be in a few hours, so I should go to my dorm,' she said.

Ron stood up and then helped Hermione to her feet. He then took of his shoes and got on to his bed. He then patted the space next to him.

Hermione bit her lip thinking about it for a moment before she toed off her shoes and led down on her side next to Ron. Ron pulled her closer so her head was on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her.

'Is this okay?' he asked.

Hermione quickly sat up and pulled the curtains closed before she went back to being in Ron's arms again.

'Yes, it's okay,' she said.

'Good, I'm glad. I like it that you're here,' he said.

'Me too,' she replied.

They looked into each other's eyes and did not speak. Ron then gave her a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes. As Ron kissed her on the forehead, Hermione had closed her eyes. Before this moment, she did not know if she had a crush on Ron. But now, now she knew and she was going to have to write to her mother to tell her that not only did she have a crush on Ron; she felt that he was the best thing to ever happen to her. Hermione closed her eyes with her heart beating that little bit quicker than before.


	7. Unexpected Guests

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Guests

The second week of lessons seemed to drag for Harry. He was really excited about his try-out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But Saturday arrived and he was excited mixed with nervous when he and Ron went to breakfast on Saturday morning. Ron was doing best to keep Harry calm despite his own nervousness for his oldest friend and the fact that for the last week, Hermione had been avoiding him. She did not sit next to him for meals, or in class for the entire week. She was spending more time in the library or her dorm room than with Ron, Harry, and Neville. Ron had not really been able to speak to her since last Sunday. When he had woken up from his power nap he found that she had gone and when she showed up for dinner, she sat opposite him and did not look at him. But right now, Ron could not think what he could have done to make Hermione upset with him so she would avoid him, so instead he concentrated on keeping Harry calm.

Once breakfast was over, Ron and Harry walked to the changing room. When they got there, Ron wished Harry good luck before going to find a seat to watch the try-outs. As he waited, he was joined by Neville. Ron also spotted Hermione sitting a short distance away, but he did not go over to her.

The try-outs began and Ron watched as two new Chasers were selected. Two girls named Alicia Spinnet, a third year, and a second year named Katie Bell. Ron watched as the potential Seekers all lined up with old school broomsticks and Oliver Wood put them through their paces using drills before releasing a Snitch and saying that whoever caught the Snitch first was in the team. Then to almost everyone's surprise, Harry caught the Snitch in less than seven minutes. Ron noticed how Wood's eyes lit up with glee as it seemed he had found a Seeker who could help him win the Quidditch Cup at last.

When it was over, Ron and Neville congratulated Harry on making the team.

'Nice flying, Harry,' said Ron.

'Cheers, Ron, now why don't we get some food from the kitchen to celebrate?' said Harry.

Ron and Neville agreed so they went into the kitchen where the house-elves gave them enough food to feed a small army, or just enough to feed Ron. When they got back to the common room, Ron spotted Hermione sitting on a couch reading her book again. But instead of going over to her he went with Harry to the other side of the room where the rest of the Quidditch team were having a team building exercise of simply sharing Butterbeers and eating.

Harry then asked Wood about having players in reserve for all the positions.

'That's an interesting idea, Harry, is it something your dad would have done?' he asked.

'Yeah, definitely, he was obsessed when he was Quidditch Captain. He made sure he had reserves everywhere in case people got detention or injured,' Harry told him.

'I'll run it past the rest of the team, Harry,' said Wood.

Wood was a man of his word and the team agreed that there should be reserves as last year Alicia Spinnet had been a reserve. Wood then drew up a practice schedule for the team which consisted of three practices a week. But Harry suggested to Wood to arrange practices in the afternoons and evenings whenever possible as his dad had told him that it's just no good trying to tell a team about new strategies when they're all half asleep.

Wood seemed to understand where Harry was coming from and agreed. Wood also put up a notice on the board for reserve try-outs to take place the following weekend, but for now, the Quidditch team was set and ready to start their schedule.

Ron had been half listening to the Quidditch talk going on because he was watching Hermione as she read her book and minded her own business. Ron decided enough was enough and went over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

'Hermione, please stop reading and talk to me,' he said gently.

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Ron looking at her.

'Hermione, did I do something to annoy you, because we haven't spoken to each other all week,' he said.

'No, you didn't do anything, Ron,' she replied.

'Then why have you been avoiding me?' he asked.

'I – I can't tell you,' she said.

'Hermione, friends tell each other stuff, so you can tell me, please,' he said.

'All right, I'll tell you. It's Lavender and Parvati. They've been teasing me about you. Laughing at how we're always holding hands and things like that,' she said.

'Do you like holding hands with me?' he asked.

'Yes,' she whispered.

'Well, stuff what Lavender and Parvati think! Stuff what they say about our friendship! I like you, Hermione, and you like me, we're friends, and if they're too immature to understand that, you should ignore them, or hex them!' he said crossly.

'Are you cross with me?' she asked tearfully.

'No, Hermione, I'm not cross with you, and even if I were, I doubt I could stay that way for long,' he said.

Hermione smiled and said, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, c'mere,' he said before pulling her into a hug.

'Made up, have you?' asked Harry's voice.

'Dunno what you're talking about, Harry,' said Ron as he kept a tight hold on Hermione.

'Sure you don't, Ron,' said Harry before he turned to Hermione and said, 'He's been moping all week because you weren't talking to him, wondering what he did wrong.'

'It was Lavender and Parvati; they've been teasing her about being friends with you, Neville and me. Well, me mainly. I think a nice little prank will sort them out,' said Ron.

'Hmm, have you got one in mind?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, I do, but I don't know their weaknesses well enough, so, Hermione, can you help us?' said Ron.

'Um, okay, but I don't know that much about them myself. But I do know that they like their hair to look perfect at all times,' she said.

'Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, Hermione,' said Ron as Harry caught on to what possible hexes were going through his almost brother's mind.

Hermione blushed as Ron complimented her, and said, 'Congratulations on making the Quidditch team, Harry.'

Harry said thanks and sat down and shared a few Butterbeers themselves.

Later on in the day, Ron and Harry hexed Lavender and Parvati's hair so it turned grey with loads of split ends. The two girls squealed their lungs out as they ran upstairs to their dorm to fix their hair, while Ron, Harry, Neville and Hermione laughed at them.

0o0

The following evening saw the four of them relaxing by the fire in the common room. The hex on Lavender and Parvati had worn off, and they had apologised to Hermione for teasing her.

Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap as the seats by the fire were taken. Again their homework was done and they had nothing to do. Harry and Neville were playing wizard's chess on the floor close to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ron was watching the game and could not help shake his head at their mistakes as they played.

It was then that the door to the common room opened and three people who Ron had no trouble in recognising entered; James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius Black.

'Harry, your parents are here,' said Ron.

'Very funny, Ron, now, don't talk to me, I'm trying to concentrate,' said Harry, who had noticed nothing.

'Trying to concentrate? It's a bit late for that, given the mistakes you've already made!' teased Ron.

'Bugger off, Weasley,' said Harry as he moved his bishop.

'Harry James Potter! You shouldn't tell your best friend to bugger off!' said Lily from behind him.

'AH! Mum, Dad, Sirius, er, what are you doing here?' said Harry startled as he got to his feet at speed.

James and Sirius burst out laughing as did Neville, Ron and Hermione.

Lily took pity on her eldest and said, 'We came up here to drop off your broomstick, Harry.'

James tossed the Nimbus 2000 to Harry who caught it easily.

'Oh, right, thank you. You can go now,' said Harry trying to dismiss his parents and Sirius before they could really embarrass him.

But Lily turned to Ron and saw Hermione was on his lap and said to Hermione as she extended her hand, 'You must be Hermione, I'm Lily Potter.'

'Nice to meet you, Mrs Potter,' said Hermione as she shook hands with Lily.

'Please call me Lily,' she said smiling at her, 'this is James, my husband, and this git is Sirius Black, he's Harry's godfather.'

'Nice to meet you too, Mr Potter and Mr Black,' said Hermione politely.

But then to her shock, both men clutched their hearts and cried, 'No, no, no, please don't call us Mr Potter or Mr Black! It makes us feel old!'

Lily did the only thing she could think of which was cuff James and Sirius around the head. 'When are you two going to grow up and act your ages? You're Aurors for Merlin's sake!' she said shaking her head.

'Lils, we're Marauders, we're not supposed to grow up!' protested James.

Lily could not help but laugh at her childish husband as the rest of them laughed too.

'It's nice to meet you, Hermione, please call me Sirius,' said Sirius as he shook hands with her.

'What he said, except you can call me James,' said James following suit.

James and Sirius gave Harry their congratulations the only way they knew how by embarrassing him by ruffling his already messy hair. But luckily for Harry, his parents and godfather did not outstay their welcome and left and once they had gone, Harry drew his chess game with Neville and went to bed.

The next shock for Harry came in Potions class during the week. Instead of seeing Uncle Sev, he saw his mother at the front of the class.

'Please tell me that my mother is not going to be teaching us,' he whispered to Ron.

'Sorry, mate, I don't reckon I can,' said Ron.

'Settle down, please,' said Lily.

The class did as they were told and Lily continued. 'I am Professor Potter, and yes, I am Harry's mother. I am just standing in for Professor Prince while he deals with a family problem. Now, let's get to work, shall we?'

Potions class with his mother was actually quite good. He and Ron had been home-schooled in Potions by her before they started Hogwarts and were used to her teaching methods. She did not get angry when mistakes were made, even by Crabbe and Goyle. She was fair and made it fun too. But not everyone appreciated her. Harry and Ron could see the looks of annoyance and hatred on the faces of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bulstrode as they felt that being taught by a Mudblood was outrageous. Harry and Ron were already planning a prank for the lot of them if they so much as scowled in Lily's direction.

When the lesson was over, she asked that Harry stay behind. But then she saw the reluctance of Ron, Neville and Hermione to leave without Harry, so she asked them to stay behind too.

'What's wrong with Uncle Sev?' asked Harry, the moment the classroom was empty.

'It's nothing too terrible. The twins; Andromeda and Eileen have the flu, and their mother has got it now, so she needs Sev to nurse them all better,' Lily told them.

'Is Aunt Cissy all right?' asked Harry.

'Yes, she's fine, she just felt too weak to keep cleaning up all the sick all the time. They're here in Sev's living quarters and he's waiting on them hand and foot,' said Lily.

'Can I go and see them?' asked Harry.

'I suppose, but don't get too close, I don't want you to get the flu, and I'm sure your teammates on the Quidditch team don't either,' said Lily.

'Is there anything else?' asked Harry.

Lily hesitated for a moment and said, 'There is one thing. It's about the Malfoy boy. Did you know he was raised by his father alone?'

'Yeah, but not why though,' replied Harry.

Lily took a deep breath and began.

'When you were seven, Draco's mother and a group of others attempted a coup upon the French Ministry. The group consisted of the Lestranges, Barty Crouch Junior, Peter Pettigrew, and Bellatrix Black-Malfoy – plus a few others. Lucius wanted nothing to do with it, that much we are sure of, but the rest were just as fanatical about blood purity. They tried to overthrow the French Ministry of Magic because they thought it was the best place to start.

'However, they were caught and given the Dementor's Kiss. That means that they had their souls sucked out, they aren't dead, but they might as well be. Now, why am I telling you this? The boy has been raised by a man who hates the world and especially people like us. So, I'm asking you to stay away from him, okay?'

'We'll do our best, but if he starts anything, the gloves are coming off, Mum,' said Harry.

'I suppose that will have to do. Now, it's lunchtime, so you should get something to eat. Good work today, you four,' she said as she showed them out of the dungeon.

As they walked, Harry was thinking about one of the other names his mother had said. Peter Pettigrew. He had heard that name before and then he remembered that he had been at school with his parents. He had been sorted into Gryffindor too, but he did not like the Marauders at all. He hated them so much that if they pulled any pranks, he ratted them out to the teachers. But he especially hated James, Sirius, and Severus. He had been told many stories of the little Pettigrew boy who dobbed them in all the time and could not help but hate him too.

Finally the day came to an end and once homework was done, (at the insistence of Hermione), it was bedtime.

The next day, Harry visited his Uncle Sev in his quarters to see how he was doing.

'How's it going, Uncle Sev?' he asked.

'Cissy is getting better and so are the girls. How are you, Harry?' Sev replied as he sounded exhausted.

'I'm fine, is there anything I can do to help?' Harry offered kindly.

But before Sev could reply, a voice rang out.

'Is that Harry I can hear?'

Sev and Harry stood up and Harry followed his Uncle as he walked to his wife's bedside and sat down.

'You're supposed to be sleeping,' said Sev as he gently swept her black hair from her eyes.

'I know, Severus, but I heard Harry's voice, so …' she replied drowsily.

Sev waved for Harry to come closer and he did.

'Hello, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Sev tells me that you're getting better,' said Harry.

'I am, and you'll have your old Potions Master back. How's school?' she said smiling.

'It's good, and I'm sure Uncle Sev just loved being called old,' said Harry smiling back at her.

'Yes, I'm sure he did,' she replied.

'Do you need anything?' asked Harry.

'No, I'm being well looked after, thank you, Harry. You are such a sweet boy, aren't you?' she said.

Harry blushed and said, 'Yeah, but don't tell anyone.'

'Your secret is safe with me,' said Aunt Cissy.

'I'd better go, it'll be curfew soon. It was nice seeing you, Aunt Cissy,' said Harry as he stood up to leave.

'It was nice to see you too, Harry, and congratulations on making the Quidditch team,' she said smiling.

'Thanks, can I come and see you again tomorrow?' asked Harry.

'Of course, you can,' she replied.

'I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight,' he said before he was seen out by Uncle Sev.

When he got back to the common room, the other three asked how his Aunt was and he told them before they all went to bed.


	8. A Happy Birthday

Chapter Eight: A Happy Birthday

It was not long before Uncle Sev was teaching again as his wife and twin daughters made a quick recovery from the flu. Harry and Ron were still going jogging every morning and Harry was attending Quidditch practice with the rest of the team. While Harry was at Quidditch practice, Ron and Hermione would get their homework done and when Harry returned, Ron would let Harry see his work to help him with his own essay. Both of them promised Hermione that they would not copy each other.

With another week of lessons over, there were the reserve try-outs as well as Quidditch practice afterward on Saturday. There was not a lot of interest in being a reserve for the team as first thought. However, Wood was not disappointed. In fact it made him more determined. Unfortunately, of the half dozen people who showed up for the reserve try-out, only three of them could actually fly. Ron, Seamus, and a second year by the name of Cormac McClaggen were the best flyers. Seamus was a little rough on the edges, but Wood could not deny he had potential. McClaggen could fly a bit too, but he seemed to think he was better than those who were already on the team – including Wood. Ron was better than both of them put together. He had been taught how to fly by James and could do the same show-off flying that Harry could, but as a 'Keeper, he found that it was not necessary for his position. Once the try-out was over, Seamus was selected as a reserve Chaser, and he would get to work with the other three Chasers to help him improve. While Ron was selected as the reserve 'Keeper, and to his and everyone else's surprise, the reserve Seeker. He was bigger than Harry, but Wood thought Ron could handle it. Wood even gave Ron a few Seeker drills and he was able to perform them well.

However, it was not all smooth sailing. McClaggen asked if he was going to be a reserve player too. Wood, who had been unimpressed with the arrogant boy's attitude, told him that he wasn't good enough and so McClaggen left the try-out grinding his teeth and humiliated. Wood, decided with whole pitch to themselves to have a practice match involving one 'Keeper, two Chasers and one Beater on each team as Harry flew laps around the pitch, before Wood released the Snitch.

Hermione watched the whole thing in awe. She had watched the first try-out and had been impressed. But this time she watched Ron keep goal and could not help but be impressed with him. Even though he was using an old broomstick he could still fly well and stop the Chasers from scoring on him almost as well as Wood was doing on the other side. When the practice session was over, Wood congratulated them all on a good practice and told Ron and Seamus that they would be subs for when they played against Slytherin at the beginning of November. After a quick shower and change, Ron and Harry found Hermione waiting for them.

'You were brilliant, Ron!' she squealed as she hugged him.

Ron hugged her back and said, 'Thanks, Hermione. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!'

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione giggled and so they set off for the kitchen. When they got there, Harry tickled the pear and the door opened. Hermione had never been in the kitchen before and so Ron introduced her to the house-elves that worked there. The elves provided them with food as they were invited to sit down at a table. Together the three of them ate for a while.

'I take it you've never flown before, Hermione?' asked Ron.

'No, I haven't. I don't like heights too much,' she replied.

'Oh, you don't want to learn how to fly, then?' asked Ron.

'I didn't say that, I'm just not sure it'll be my thing or that I'll be much good at it,' she said.

'I don't mind teaching you, if you want to learn, that is?' offered Ron.

'Maybe, but don't you have enough on your plate already? You know, with homework, early morning jogs, practicing your Karate and Quidditch?' said Hermione.

Ron shrugged and said, 'It's all about effective time-management, and if something is important, you make the time.'

Hermione smiled at him and said, 'You still need time to rest too, Ron.'

'I suppose, but I have another question for you,' said Ron.

'What's that?' she replied.

'Your birthday is coming up. So do you want a party or not?' said Ron.

'Oh! I, um, don't know. I've never had a birthday party before because I've had any friends to invite to one,' she said.

'Well, you got us now, Hermione! I reckon a small shindig in the boy's dorm would be a good idea. We can get to know Dean and Seamus and Lavender and Parvati a little better too, what do you think, Harry?' suggested Ron.

'Yeah, sounds good, mate. We can get loads of food from here and get Fred and George to sneak out and get some Butterbeer, too,' replied Harry.

'Perfect! So what do you say, Hermione?' said Ron.

'I don't really have a choice do I?' she asked.

'Nope!' said Ron and Harry together.

'All right then, but I don't want anyone getting into trouble because of me or my birthday, okay?' said Hermione.

Once they had finished their food, they left the kitchen and went back to the common room to relax for a while. However, the common room was full of people so the three of them went up to the boy's dorm. It would be a while until dinner so they crashed on their respective beds, with Hermione on Ron's bed with him as they fell asleep.

0o0

When Hermione awoke on her twelfth birthday, she took a quick shower and got ready for classes before opening her presents. She opened the card from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy birthday, sweetheart! We hope you have a lovely day and those boys of yours spoil you rotten! We wish we could be with you, but we are thinking of you and missing you every day!_

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione placed the card on her bedside table and moved to the gift her parents had sent her. She picked up the neatly wrapped gift and began to open it slowly without tearing the paper. When the gift was open she saw that it contained a new watch. She took off her old Mickey Mouse watch and replaced it with the more grown up watch. This watch was silver and had a clasp. It was a link too big but she did not mind the new watch slipping up and down her wrist as it did not pass her hand and fall off. She decided she would get a professor to shrink the size for her. Hermione then moved on to her next card which she opened and it said,

_Happy birthday, Hermione!_

_Happy 12th to our new friend!_

_Harry and Neville_

Again she put her new card on her bedside table before turning to the last of her cards which she opened with a little excitement as she guessed that it had to be from Ron. Once it was opened she read it.

_Happy birthday, Hermione, and I hope you have many more!_

_So does 12 feel any different to 11? I guess I'll have to wait until March to find out!_

_I hope you have a great day and that you enjoy your party!_

_Lots of love from your best friend,_

_Ron_

She felt a tear or two roll down her cheek as she read his birthday message. She had never had a best friend before or been one to anyone either. With a teary smile she put Ron's card next to the others before going down to the common room. When she got there, to her great surprise, she found that Ron, Harry and Neville were waiting for her. She thanked Harry and Neville for the card before Ron took her bag for her and put it on his shoulder. Hermione have him a hug as a thank you but Ron gave her another gift. As with her other gift, she slowly opened the wrapping paper to reveal a Chocolate Frog.

'Sorry it's not much, I tried to get you something simple and something I wouldn't need to sneak out of school and get in trouble for,' said Ron.

'It doesn't matter, I love Chocolate Frogs!' she said beaming at him before giving him another hug. Once they broke apart, Ron took her hand and they went to breakfast.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Hermione, but for Ron it went by quickly. He told her that they weren't doing any homework tonight. They were throwing her party and so she, somewhat reluctantly, agreed.

The party was wonderful. Seamus organised the music/entertainment, Dean made a nice banner with a few drawings on them. Fred and George had been able to sneak out and acquire the Butterbeers as Harry and Neville got the food. Lavender and Parvati behaved themselves and as the night went on were brave enough to dance with Seamus and Dean respectively, while Harry, Neville and Ron got to dance with the birthday girl. Unfortunately for Hermione, Neville kept treading on her toes, and Harry seemed to hate dancing, but Ron, he was an excellent dancer. He even had Lavender and Parvati wanting to dance with him. Ron obliged them and when Ron went back to dance with Hermione, the two girls said that if they ever have any formal dances at school, they would want a dance with him.

Hermione was overwhelmed. She could not help the tears that escaped as she was dancing with Ron again. Ron saw them and understood. He gently wiped them away with his thumb before she rested her head against his shoulder. But unfortunately it was a school night. It was getting late so the party came to an end. The other girls had already left and the other boys were out of the room leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

'Thank you, Ron. This has been the best birthday I've ever had, you are the most wonderful best friend in the whole world,' said Hermione.

'You're welcome, Hermione, just you wait until next year, and, being your best friend means a lot to me, thank you,' said Ron.

They shared another hug before Ron said, 'When you open your Chocolate Frog, check out the card, yeah?'

'I will, goodnight, Ron,' she replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek in return before saying, 'Goodnight, Hermione.'

Hermione went back to her room and took out the Chocolate Frog. She opened the box and caught the Frog before it could jump around her bed. She bit off the head as she held it on one hand, while with the other, she picked up the card and read it.

However, it was not a normal card as it read.

_Hermione Granger 1979-present_

_Hermione is famous for being the cleverest witch of her age, and maybe the age. When she was eleven, she met her best friend, Ron Weasley, and became even more brilliant thanks to his good/bad influence. Hermione will go on to break all the records Hogwarts has when it comes to academic achievement, and after school, she will help to make the wizarding world a better place for all._

She smiled another teary smile as her heart rate increased as she read the words Ron had written about her. She placed the hand-made Chocolate Frog Card inside the birthday card from Ron before eating the rest of the Chocolate Frog and going to bed after a very happy birthday.


	9. Lessons

Chapter Nine: Lessons

After Hermione's birthday everybody had had sufficient time to get used to their timetables and the amount of homework being set. Harry and Ron continued to do their usual routine. They had even been joined by Dean on their morning runs. However, he was not as fit as Harry and Ron, so he could only run for half the time that they did. Ron even persuaded Hermione to join them for an early morning run, but she was even less fit than Dean so after ten minutes she had to stop. Instead she watched Ron and Harry run as she warmed down by stretching.

As October arrived, Harry and Ron decided to cut back on their outdoor morning runs and moved it to the Room of Requirement. They knew of the Room of Requirement because they had been told of its existence by Harry's father and godfather. This was also the room Harry and Ron used to practice their Karate. But after one of the last outdoor runs as they were going back to Gryffindor tower, they found their way blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' asked Harry irritably.

'Tut, tut, Potter, you really should learn how to speak to your betters,' sneered Malfoy.

Harry laughed and said, 'You aren't my better, you ignorant piece of shit!'

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly as Malfoy said, 'I am a pure-blood and the heir to the Malfoy fortune, so of course I'm your better, Potter. And as for your pet weasel, he's just a pathetic poor Mudblood-lover.'

'But I'm still better than you, you arrogant chicken-shit twat!' said Ron.

Malfoy then turned to his companions and said, 'Boys, I think we should show these two that they should respect their superiors.'

'What's this "we" business, Malfoy? You won't get your own hands dirty, will you, arsehole?' said Harry as Crabbe and Goyle began to advance on them.

'Crabbe, Goyle, you know what to do,' said Malfoy.

Harry and Ron took up fighting stances, ready to defend themselves.

'Which one do you want, Ron?' asked Harry coolly.

'Malfoy, but he's a gutless little coward who makes other people fight his battles for him,' replied Ron.

'Sod it, I'll take Goyle,' said Harry and the two swapped as Goyle moved toward Harry with a gormless expression on his face.

Harry and Ron shared a glance before they turned to their respective opponents and gave them a "bring it" wave.

Goyle blundered his way towards Harry and tried unsuccessfully to punch Harry as Harry swatted away his telegraphed punches, while at the same time Ron was doing the same with Crabbe. After five minutes of Goyle trying to hit him, Harry decided he had had enough and hit Goyle hard in the face with a back-fist that knocked out two of his teeth. Goyle growled and tried again only to be met by a brutal kick to the stomach that made Goyle realise that he could not win the fight, so he put up his hands in surrender. But Harry did not trust the Slytherin so he pushed him into the wall and he slid down until he was sitting holding his stomach.

Meanwhile, Ron was having even more fun. Crabbe though bigger and stronger than any of them was worse at telegraphing his punches than Goyle. Ron laughed off every punch of Crabbe's that he blocked, taunting the Slytherin, but this made Crabbe even angrier as he failed again and again to lay a single punch on Ron. But just like Harry, Ron got bored and decided to attack. Ron nailed Crabbe with a few hard blows to the face which left him bleeding from the nose, but Crabbe was not giving up, he continued to attack Ron, which made Ron finally bring out his worst weapon – his right foot. Ron landed a hard kick to the back of Crabbe's thigh, but before he put his foot back down, he nailed Crabbe in the head with a hard roundhouse that sent him staggering. Crabbe then attempted to kick like Ron but Ron laughed at Crabbe harshly and said, 'It takes years of training to fight the way we do, you fucking moron!'

Crabbe tried one more punch but this time Ron caught Crabbe's fist and spun him around to kick Crabbe hard in the balls from behind. Crabbe sunk to his knees in agony and waved the hand that was not holding his balls to signal he too had had enough.

Malfoy was still there and looking on in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle had been defeated and humiliated by two smaller opponents.

Ron turned to Malfoy and said, 'If you had any guts you'd fight one of us for your friends, but you don't, do you, Malfoy? You're a coward who gets other people to do his bidding. Poor bastards like Crabbe and Goyle for instance, and it wasn't even their fight. Why should they fight your battles for you when you aren't prepared to fight with them or for them? You are not their friend; you just order them around like they're your bloody servants! Pathetic Ickle-Drakey the Ickle-Snakey!'

Malfoy face contorted with rage but he made no effort to move toward either Harry or Ron.

'Chicken-shit, little arsehole,' said Harry before he and Ron began to make chicken sounds at the blond, who still made no attempt to fight either Harry or Ron.

'Fucking coward,' growled Ron at Malfoy.

Harry then addressed the two defeated boys by saying, 'You don't have to fight his battles for him you know, there was no need for you two to get hurt at all. Malfoy is a coward and nobody should follow a coward, just think about it …'

Harry and Ron began to walk towards Malfoy as he was still in their way. Ron raised his fist and Malfoy flinched, but Ron did not strike, he simply shouted, 'Boo!'

Malfoy stumbled backwards and landed on his arse as Harry and Ron laughed their way back to their common room.

Of course when Hermione found out about Ron and Harry's "scrap" with Crabbe and Goyle, she was not very happy. She told them both off and gave them each a cuff around the ear but she would not be reporting anything to Professor McGonagall. Ron and Harry got their revenge by mercilessly tickling Hermione into submission as she could never stay mad at them anyway.

The next day, Ron and Harry sent Malfoy a letter containing a hex. When Malfoy opened the letter there was a small explosion and when the smoke had cleared, Malfoy was yellow. Everything from his hair to his shoes was completely yellow. He also had the word "COWARD" written across his forehead in big black letters, making him look like rear number plate. Three quarters of the Hall laughed as Malfoy ran out of the Great Hall to his dorm to try to wash off all the yellow. Unfortunately for Malfoy, the hex was water-proof.

When the laughter on the Gryffindor table settled down Ron and Harry found themselves face to face with an angry Hermione.

'Was that you two?' she hissed at them.

'Ask us no questions, we'll tell you no lies,' said Harry.

Hermione then turned her angry face to Ron who just nodded and he got a cuff around the head from Harry who murmured, 'Whipped,' to himself.

'Hermione … we had to do something … please don't be mad …' said Ron.

'I'm not mad that you did that, Ronald. I'm mad because you didn't let me in on it!' she said as she could no longer keep her face straight and giggled at him.

'You – you were pulling my leg?' asked Ron shocked.

'Yeah,' she said giggling at him.

Ron smirked and whispered into her ear, 'I'm going to tickle you mercilessly for this, Hermione, you mark my words …'

Hermione just continued to giggle at him before the bell sounded for the first lesson of the day.

'We've had a bad influence on her, Harry,' said Ron as he picked both his and Hermione's bag before he took her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall.

The hex on Malfoy continued to work for the rest of the week and whenever Malfoy was seen, he looked angry.

When Sunday came, Ron managed to persuade Hermione into letting him teach her how to fly a broomstick. Harry leant them his Nimbus 2000 as Ron grabbed an old broomstick from the cupboard near the changing rooms.

When they were ready, Ron took charge of her lesson. 'Right, Hermione, what I'm going to do is take you for a fly. That way you'll get the feel of being in the air and it might help you with your problem with heights, okay?' he said.

'Okay,' she said nervously.

Ron held out the broomstick he was going to fly and showed her the correct mount the broomstick. He then invited her climb on behind him. Once she had wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, Ron pushed off of the ground and they began to fly slowly up into the air. Ron stopped at ten feet in the air and said, 'Hermione, open your eyes, we're only ten feet in the air.'

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Ron was telling her the truth.

'Hold on tight now, I'm going to fly us slowly around the pitch, okay?' he said.

'Okay,' she said again.

Ron slowly flew the broomstick around the Quidditch pitch by leaning forward slightly on the broomstick. 'Are you all right?' he asked.

'Yes, I think so, in fact, you can go a little faster if you want,' she replied.

Ron sped the broomstick up a little before saying, 'I'm going to take us higher, okay?'

'Um, all right,' she said.

Ron took the broomstick up another ten feet to make their height to twenty feet. But slowly and surely he took them higher and higher until they were a hundred feet in the air.

'Are your eyes open?' he asked.

'They are and the view is breath-taking, isn't it?' she said softly in awe of the landscape as she could see for miles. She rested her chin on Ron's shoulder as she took in the amazing vista.

'Yeah, it is, how are you coping with the height?' he asked.

She looked down and back up again and said, 'Fine actually.'

'Brilliant, now I'll just land and we'll swap seats so you can take me for a fly. Don't worry, I'll tell you how to make the broomstick move, okay?' he said.

'Okay,' she said again but slightly nervous.

Slowly Ron took them down again and once they were back on the ground, he made her mount the broomstick the correct way a few times so she could remember for the next time. Once she had done that, Ron got on the back with her and wrapped his arms around her.

However, his hands went to the broomstick.

'Right, now you use your leg muscles to push off of the ground gently so you just hover a few feet in the air, okay?' he instructed.

Hermione pushed off as Ron instructed and they hovered a few feet off the ground.

'Good, now try going higher,' said Ron.

Hermione took them higher and then Ron told her to fly around the pitch a few times.

So she did.

She started off slowly before building speed. Ron told her how to make the broomstick turn in the air by telling her to lean left to go left and to lean right to go right. After a few laps at a fairly low height, she took them higher and higher until they were back at the hundred feet mark again. Being still on a broomstick while a hundred feet in the air felt amazing to her, but even better was having Ron and his arms wrapped around her making her feel safe. After a while, Ron instructed her to land and he took her for a fly on Harry's Nimbus 2000. This was even better for both of them. Ron flew the newer broomstick faster and Hermione loved it as she held on to Ron with all her might. He then landed and they again swapped places so Hermione could pilot the broomstick. She flew just as fast as Ron did and what made it all the better was Ron murmuring words of praise into her ear that made her blush. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour partly due to flying and partly due to the boy with his arms around her keeping her safe. Once she flew around the pitch one last time, she landed the broomstick perfectly before Ron gave her one final lesson.

He told her to stand on the left side of the old broomstick and to hold her right hand over the broomstick and shout 'Up!'

Hermione did as Ron told her and the old broomstick shot up into her hand right away on the first go.

Ron was very pleased and said, 'Well done, Hermione, you now know how to fly and that last bit has proven you are no longer afraid to fly or afraid of heights!'

'Wow I can't believe it! Thank you, Ron, so much for teaching me all this!' she said excited.

'You're welcome,' he said and then she gave him a big hug with him returning the hug like a bear.

'There's something I don't understand, why did you teach me the first bit last?' she said.

'That's because I needed to take away your fears first. I guessed that if you were scared, the broomstick would either stay motionless on the ground or jump up and whack you in the face. With your fears gone, the broomstick could sense that you weren't afraid and obeyed your forceful command,' Ron answered.

'He's right, and I'll bet you when we start the flying lessons with Madam Hooch she'll start off with calling the broomstick into our hands,' said Harry.

'This was how James taught us how to fly and we got good at it by practicing and being a bit fearless,' said Ron.

Hermione understood. Being a bit fearless had cured her of her fear of heights and flying, now all she needed was practice to get better. As Ron took her hand she could help feel a definite sense of achievement and could not wait to write to her parents about today. She felt she owed Ron a huge debt of gratitude, and her heart beat that little bit quicker as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand as they walked back to Gryffindor tower, (via the kitchen for a snack), to relax before dinner.


	10. Quidditch

Chapter Ten: Quidditch

A week after Ron had taught Hermione how to fly, the flying lessons had begun. As predicted, Madam Hooch had them trying to summon their broomsticks from the off, but only Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get the broomstick into their hand on the first try. They also laughed when Malfoy was told he had been mounting his broomstick incorrectly for years. The lesson went well as Harry and Ron showed off their flying skills to general applause, excluding Malfoy and the Slytherins.

The Halloween feast had been spectacular. The Great Hall had been decorated especially for the occasion. There were Jack-o-lanterns everywhere as well as fake spider webs and all things scary.

Quidditch practice was getting better and with the first game against Slytherin a few days away, Harry was nervous. But luckily he had Ron, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the team telling him he would be brilliant.

On the morning of the game, Harry awoke slightly more nervous than normal. He knew that his parents, Sirius, and everyone else would be watching him. Harry got out of bed and got ready for the day. Harry then went down to the common room where he found Ron was already up and sitting with Hermione.

'Morning, mate,' said Ron.

'Morning, Harry,' said Hermione.

'Hey, guys,' said Harry.

'Are you nervous?' asked Ron.

'A little,' replied Harry.

'Then what you need is a good breakfast, c'mon, let's go,' said Ron as he and Hermione stood up and the three of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

But when they got there, Harry didn't feel hungry. He just wasn't sure if he could keep anything down, but Hermione told him eat some dry toast and he did.

Oliver Wood approached him and told him it was time to go and change for the match, so Harry left with words of good luck from his friends.

Once Ron finally finished his enormous breakfast, he and Hermione went to the Quidditch pitch to find seats, along with Neville, who had finally woken up after oversleeping.

Harry tried to listen as Oliver gave his usual pep talk to the team but couldn't. In the end he decided he would just catch the Snitch as quickly as possible.

It was time for the match and Oliver led them out on to the pitch and as one, the entire team mounted their broomsticks and flew into the air. Once Harry was in the air all his nervousness seemed to vanish. He spotted his parents and Sirius sitting with Uncle Remus and Uncle Sev. Next to Uncle Sev was Aunt Cissy. She was wearing a special scarf. Half of the scarf was green and silver and the other half was crimson and gold. She was supporting her House Team and Harry in equal measure and as he flew past them, he gave them all a wave.

Eventually everyone flew into their positions to get the game started as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air to begin the game.

Once the Quaffle was in the air it was seized immediately by Angelina Johnson who raced towards the Slytherin goal with great speed before attempting to exchange passes with Alicia Spinnet, but her return pass was intercepted by Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain, who carried the Quaffle towards Wood but had his shot saved by Wood and Gryffindor reclaimed possession. Katie Bell took the Quaffle next but was hit with a Bludger and Slytherin regained possession, but they did not have it for long as Fred sent the second Bludger at Adrian Pucey, and Gryffindor regained the Quaffle as Angelina took possession and flew off in the clear as she dodged a Bludger herself before sending the Quaffle past the Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley, to score.

Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindors as the Slytherins howled and moaned but the score was ten-nil to Gryffindor.

Harry had to keep his eyes peeled for the Snitch. As he looked and flew around he was being marked by the Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgs. So Harry decided to have a little fun with Higgs and acting as if he had seen the Snitch, he flew as fast as he could away from him. Higgs took the bait and followed after him but then Harry changed direction and flew higher before going into a straight dive towards the ground, but as he got close to the ground, he pulled his Nimbus 2000 upwards at the last moment to make Higgs crash into the ground hard. However, Harry paid for his perfect feint when he was hit by Flint and Gryffindor were awarded a penalty which was scored by Alicia Spinnet.

Harry dodged another Bludger before he spotted the Snitch. He immediately flew after it on his own with Higgs unable to continue and caught it quickly.

Once again the Gryffindors cheered but this time it was even louder. The game was over and Gryffindor had won by a two hundred and ten points to twenty.

Oliver Wood was beside himself. He jumped up and down like a man possessed. His Seeker had given him his second win against Slytherin in four attempts. All he could think about was getting his hands on that elusive Quidditch Cup at last. Then the whole team shared a massive group hug before going to shower and change.

When Harry emerged from the changing rooms he found his parents, his siblings, his godfather, his two uncles, his aunt and Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

'Great game, Son, you were brilliant!' said James with a huge smile on his face.

Lily pulled him into a hug and whispered her words of how proud she was of him in his ear. Sirius then ruffled his hair, before his two uncles did the same and got a hug from his Aunt Cissy.

'Right, it's party time, now. You should go and celebrate with your friends and team mates,' said James.

'He's right, mate. You just know that Fred and George will have nicked tons of food from the kitchen!' said Ron excitedly.

'Did you hear that, Professor Prince?' asked Uncle Remus.

'No, I must have gone temporarily deaf, Professor Lupin,' replied Uncle Sev with a grin as Ron stood there with a sheepish grin on his face.

Harry then thanked his parents, his siblings, and Sirius for coming to watch him play before he went with Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor tower to celebrate.

When they got there, a very loud chant of 'Potter, Potter, Potter!' began and Harry was hoisted up on the shoulders of Fred and George for a few minutes. Once he was let down, a Butterbeer was thrust into his hand and he drank it deeply before drinking another. Someone put on some music and the party truly began.

Fred began dancing with Angelina as George danced with Alicia. Oliver joined in the dancing when he took a shy Katie Bell by the hand. The dancing continued as everyone swapped partners for the next song and so on until Harry had danced with all three girls. The rest of the Gryffindors got in the action too, as they celebrated long into the night.

Strangely enough, the person most people wanted to dance with, despite not having played any part in the game, was Ron. It appeared that Lavender and Parvati are somewhat gossips. Ron shared dances with Angelina, Alicia and Katie before a line seemed to have formed. Fred and George could not help but laugh at their brother as he looked shocked and a little scared of all the girls wanting to dance with him. So, Harry, being the great mate that he was, stepped up to the plate and danced with them so they weren't disappointed when Ron politely declined as he was dancing with Hermione.

Harry, Fred and George were suddenly the life and soul of the party as they made jokes keeping everyone laughing. Fred and George even danced together which had everyone laughing too. As the Butterbeer flowed, people were loosening up. Fred and Angelina shared a snog as George and Alicia did the same. But the twins did a little switcheroo but only Percy, Ron and Harry could tell as Fred snogged Alicia and George snogged Angelina. By the time the girls figured out the switch, it was too late and the twins were laughing their arses off at them.

Harry spotted Percy looking on in disapproval and went over to him.

'Cheer up, Percy,' said Harry.

'I'm fine, Harry, but if mum ever found out what they just did …' replied Percy.

'She's not going to find out from Ron or me, so that just leaves you …' Harry told him.

'They can be so irresponsible sometimes …' said Percy.

Harry then thrust a Butterbeer into his hands and said, 'You need to relax, you'll live longer.'

Percy chuckled and said, 'Your dad said the same thing to me this summer when I was fretting over the possibility of becoming a Prefect.'

'I know, and I still can't believe he was ever Head Boy, can you?' said Harry.

Percy opened the Butterbeer and took a long gulp of it before saying, 'No, but he's right though. I don't want to be some stick-in-the-mud with his head up his own arse.'

'Then don't. Have some more Butterbeer and go and find a fifth year girl to share a friendly snog,' said Harry grinning at him.

Percy choked on and spat out his Butterbeer in shock as Harry chuckled at him before slapping him on the back and going over to Parvati Patil for a dance.

Ron and Hermione were taking a break from the dancing to sit and eat. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap with a plate of food on her lap that they were sharing.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' he asked.

'Yes, I am. Are you?' she replied.

'Absolutely, I have food, Butterbeer, and a pretty girl sitting on my lap sharing it with me,' said Ron smiling at her.

Hermione blushed before saying, 'Ron, I'm not pretty – not like Lavender or Parvati are …'

'No, you're not like them at all. You're even prettier and smarter than they are,' he said.

Hermione looked over at them and saw Lavender share a snog and a giggle with Seamus and Parvati was still dancing with Harry before she turned back to look at Ron once more.

'Thank you for saying that, Ron,' she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Anytime, Hermione,' he said as he fed her a sausage roll.

Again Hermione blushed as she and Ron shared such an intimate moment and could not look at him. Ron then put his finger under her chin to look into her eyes before he gently brushed her lips with his own. When he pulled away he said, 'Was that okay?'

Hermione nodded before she took the plate off of her lap before she and Ron sat there and held each other for the rest of the night.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she remembered Ron giving her a kiss on the lips. She touched her lips with her fingertips as if she could not believe it before smiling to herself. She continued to lie there and think about Ron. She still could not believe that he liked her as a friend. She could not believe he kissed her on the lips. As she had watched Lavender and Seamus kissing she could not help but want Ron to kiss her. The kiss she and Ron shared may have been short and sweet, but it was perfect. It was not a declaration by any means but she liked it very much. But then she came up with several questions. Did she fancy Ron? Yes. Did she want to have a boyfriend at twelve? Maybe. Did she want it to be Ron? Yes, definitely. What would her parents say? She knew that her father would have a coronary but he would be happy if she was, and her mother would be pleased for her and give her loads of free boy advice too.

After lying there for too long in her opinion, she got up and wrote a letter to her mother.

Ron and Harry were awake before anyone else and talking about the previous night.

'So, did you snog Parvati?' asked Ron.

Harry shook his head and said, 'She snogged me.'

Ron chuckled at him and said, 'With tongue?'

'No, but we kissed for a while,' replied Harry.

'What was it like?' asked Ron curiously.

'It was all right, I suppose, I mean she's pretty but I don't fancy her or anything,' said Harry.

'I kissed Hermione,' said Ron boldly.

'Yeah, then what?' asked Harry.

'Then nothing, we just held each other. It was just a gentle kiss on the lips nothing more,' Ron told him.

'But you like her though,' said Harry.

'Yeah,' whispered Ron.

'Are you gonna ask her out?' asked Harry.

'Dunno. Not yet. I wanna get to know her better first, I think, but I will at some point,' replied Ron.

'Are you worried she'll say no?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, a bit, I mean she's twelve and I'm eleven and she might not want to be my girlfriend yet or at all,' said Ron.

'True, you're an odd looking git,' said Harry chuckling at him.

'You git!' said Ron before hitting him with a pillow which made Harry laugh even more. This woke up the rest of the boys and when they saw what was going on, they joined in for a laugh before Ron's stomach rumbled to tell them all it was time for breakfast. Once they were dressed they went downstairs to the common room. Ron spotted Hermione and went over to her. She gave him a smile as he took her hand before they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast their Sunday was spent doing as little as possible. Harry and Ron had a few games of chess as Hermione watched on and did some studying at the same time. Neville played Explosive Snap with Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati.

The following day classes started to get more demanding with the excitement of Quidditch behind them.


	11. Christmas Time, Part One

Chapter Eleven: Christmas Time, Part One

November passed by quickly as the weather grew colder. Harry and Ron weren't running around the Quidditch pitch anymore. They were using the Room of Requirement to do their morning run. They were joined by Hermione as the room was a lot warmer than the weather outside.

As Christmas approached the castle was warm with excitement. Lessons continued to be a challenge to anyone who weren't Harry, Ron or Hermione. Potions class was terrible at this time of year because Uncle Sev needed to keep the classroom at a certain temperature so that ingredients weren't spoiled. This meant having to stand closer to their cauldrons to keep warm. When they weren't eating or in class Hermione made sure that their homework got done on the day it was set leaving their weekends free. But soon talk began of plans for Christmas as they finished their homework in the common room.

'So, what are your plans for Christmas, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'Well the plan was to go home but my parents and Ginny are going to Romania to see Charlie instead,' replied Ron.

'Are you staying here then?' asked Harry.

'Looks like it,' replied Ron, 'what about you two?'

'Home to Potter Manor for me,' said Harry.

'I'm going home too. My parents are really missing me and want to know all about what we've been doing,' said Hermione.

'Cool,' said Ron.

'Have you ever been in a muggle house, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'Er, not really, but Potter Manor has everything muggle you can think of, and my dad loves it,' said Ron.

'Would you like to come to my house for Christmas, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'Are you sure? I mean is it okay with your parents?' said Ron.

'They said that if I wanted to invite anyone for Christmas it would be okay. You'd be welcome to come too, Harry,' replied Hermione.

'I'd love to, but it's already decided for me to go home, maybe another time?' said Harry.

'That's fine, Harry, what about you, Ron?' said Hermione.

'I'd love to come and spend Christmas with you and your parents, Hermione,' said Ron.

'So that's a yes, is it?' she asked.

'It's a big yes please, Hermione,' said Ron smiling at her.

So with that settled, Harry then said, 'My parents have a big party at the Manor on New Year's Eve, I'll ask them about inviting you and your parents, Hermione.'

'That sounds wonderful, Harry, I'll let my parents know, usually we just sit and watch television and wait for midnight,' Hermione told them.

'I'm going to invite Percy, Fred and George for Christmas while I'm at it,' said Harry.

Harry went off to find Ron's brothers leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

'Hermione?' said Ron.

'Yes?' she replied.

'Thank you for inviting me for Christmas, it means a lot to me,' he said smiling at her.

'You've been so nice to me, Ron, you're my best friend and it was the least I can do,' she replied.

'C'mere,' he said and pulled her into a hug.

As they hugged they were interrupted by Fred's voice. 'Aw, look at that! Aren't they sweet? They're hugging each other!'

Ron turned around and said, 'Bugger off, Fred!'

'Language, Ronnie,' said George, 'I hear that the two of you are spending Christmas together?'

'We are and don't call me Ronnie!' Ron retorted.

Ron hated being called Ronnie. It was a name his mother called him and it irritated him to no end.

'Or what?' asked Fred and George, simultaneously.

'Or I'll bash your heads in!' said Ron.

Fred and George knew full well of what Ron was capable when he got angry and fought with them using his Karate skills so they raised their hands up in surrender and said, 'Chill, Ron, we're just having a laugh.'

'I know, just don't call me that stupid fucking name, okay?' said Ron.

'Yeah, okay,' they replied before they started talking about their favourite Christmas pastimes.

They told the story of the time they had set off a Dungbomb under their Auntie Muriel's chair at dinner one year and since then she stopped coming for Christmas dinner. They shared many of their Christmas jokes with each other before going to bed leaving Ron and Hermione alone again.

'Ron, can I ask you something?' said Hermione tentatively.

'Yeah, course you can,' he said.

'Why do you hate being called Ronnie?' she asked.

Ron paused for a moment answering.

'Well, as you know, I have five older brothers and one younger sister. Any way my mum always wanted a daughter, but there hadn't been a Weasley girl born for generations, so they kept trying, but when Ginny came along after me, they stopped having kids. Now, I don't like being called Ronnie because to me it sounds girly, and it reminds me that I was not the daughter my mum so desperately craved. Believe me, Hermione, having five older brothers is not all it's cracked up to be. My mum expects me to do as well as the others, but it's no big deal because whatever I do won't matter because they've already done it or won't be good enough. When she calls me Ronnie it makes feel like the son she never wanted the most.'

Hermione could not think of anything to say so she hugged him tightly. Ron hugged her back just as tight before saying goodnight and going to bed.

Despite the fact that Harry and Ron were going to be separated for Christmas, they weren't too down about it; this was because they had a pair of enchanted mirrors. So despite being apart they could still talk to each other.

Arrangements were made by Owl post and everything was quickly taken care of without any problems.

The term came to an end and trunks were packed to go home for the Christmas holidays. The train journey to King's Cross was fun as they sat and talked while eating another enormous pile of sweets. Fred and George were the life and soul of their compartment as they made jokes and told them of the pranks they had played on their year mates so far as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Percy laughed with them.

The train arrived at King's Cross on time and they all disembarked with their things. After waiting their turn to go through the barrier separating platform nine and three quarters and the muggle world, they were met by the Potters, Grangers and Longbottoms. Neville introduced Hermione to his parents and sister while Hermione's parents chatted with Harry's family.

'Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, my parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and my sister, Kate,' said Neville making the introductions.

'It's nice to meet you all, Neville has told me so much about you,' said Hermione as they each took turns to shake her hand.

'It's nice to meet you too, Hermione, thank you for helping Neville in Transfiguration,' said Alice.

'It was nothing, Mrs Longbottom,' said Hermione.

'Please call me Alice,' said Alice kindly.

'Thank you, Alice,' she replied, 'may I borrow Neville so I can introduce him to my parents?'

'Of course you may, Hermione,' replied Alice, smiling at her.

'Thank you, come on, Neville, my parents are dying to meet you!' said Hermione.

As Hermione ushered the three boys over to her parents Alice said, 'What a lovely girl.'

'She seems very nice and Neville isn't scared of her!' said Frank chuckling.

'Of course he isn't, she doesn't have red hair!' Alice joked.

Hermione had taken Ron, Harry and Neville over to meet her parents and did the introductions.

'Mum, Dad, this is Ron, Harry and Neville, Ron, Harry, Neville, my parents, Doctor Richard and Doctor Helen Granger,' she said.

'It's wonderful to meet you all at last, to finally put faces to the names!' said Helen as she shook hands with them all in turn.

They exchanged the brief pleasantries before being joined by the Potters and Longbottoms as Fred and George were tickling Kate, as Percy tried in vain to control the twins. The grown-ups shared a conversation while the kids larked around. Once the talk was over, Harry, Fred, George and Percy left with James, Lily, Sirius, Charlus and Dorea, Neville left with his family as Ron and Hermione left with Hermione's parents.

0o0

When Harry got back to Potter Manor, he saw that it been decorated to the full as usual. Percy and the twins were given rooms in which to sleep as the rest of them started to have fun. James and Sirius would regale the twins with pranks and stories from their own days at Hogwarts as Lily ordered Chinese food over the phone before leaving to collect it herself. Harry looked around their lounge to see the big Christmas tree surrounded by presents for him and his family. He loved Christmas time. It was happy and joyous, but the best part was that he got to spend good quality time with his father and godfather.

Later in the evening they were joined by Uncle Remus and Uncle Sev with Aunt Cissy and their twin girls, Andromeda and Eileen. Once everybody had eaten, the real fun began with dancing and plenty of laughter. But Harry, despite having loads of people around him, still missed Ron.

However, he was not the only one. Dorea had looked on with sad eyes as Ron had left with his new friend. She had had a crush on Ron for as long as she could remember. He had always been nice to her, and he always stopped Fred and George from pranking her. Whenever she was tired she had always gone to sleep on Ron. She liked that he was warm and he looked after her. Dorea could not help the sad sigh that escaped from her as she thought about Ron. She wondered if Ron had been thinking of her at all while he had been at school. Somehow, she doubted it. Dorea thought about how he had always been there. Another sigh left her but this one was heard by her mother.

'Are you all right, sweetheart?' she said kindly.

'I'm fine, Mum, just thinking,' she replied.

'About what?' her mum asked.

'Ron,' replied Dorea.

'You're missing him,' her mum stated.

'I've been missing him since him and Harry left for school,' said Dorea.

'Did he write to you?' Lily enquired.

'A couple of times, just asking me how Charlus and I are, stuff like that,' she replied.

'I know how you feel about him, Dorea,' said Lily gently.

'Am I that obvious, Mum?'

'Yes, but didn't you tell Ron that you and him were going to marry each other one day?'

'I did, but he didn't say anything.'

'Well you were nine and he was ten, plus he's a boy, so they don't say much.'

'Do you know if he likes me too?'

'What did he tell you?'

'He told me that I'm his second sister in his last letter.'

'At least he still cares about you,' said Lily.

'I suppose so. Is he going out with that girl Hermione?' asked Dorea.

'No, but having seen them together it's only a matter of time, I think,' Lily told her.

'Great so when Mrs Weasley sees them together she'll probably start planning their wedding,' said Dorea with a sad laugh.

'Trust me, little D, you'll find the right one for you, I promise,' said Lily giving her a hug.

'Thanks, Mum,' said Dorea hugging her mother back.

Lily and Dorea let go of each other and joined in the festivities once more.

0o0

The trip to Hermione's parent's house had taken some time. They had been stuck in traffic and the drive to Kent was not whole lot better. Thankfully, Richard had turned on the car stereo so they could all listen to music. Unfortunately, for Hermione, her parents squabbled over what they were going to listen to, but Richard won the day claiming that as he was driving, he should choose the music. So, in went one of his U2 CDs and he was singing along with it, but then, much to the surprise of Hermione, Ron started singing along too. Hermione could not believe her ears. Ron had a really good voice!

'Do you like U2?' asked Richard.

'Yeah, they're cool, but Lily is the one who's a real fan. She's got everything of theirs, she even gets the fanzine Propaganda, she's the one who got me into them,' replied Ron.

'What other music do you like, Ron?' asked Helen.

'Er, it's just U2, really, what about you?' he asked.

'I'm into classical music, myself. Beethoven, Wagner, Puccini, Verdi, and Tchaikovsky,' Helen told him.

'Oh, I see. There is one piece that I like, but I can never remember what it's called,' said Ron.

'Why don't you hum it for me?' said Helen.

Ron complied as Helen listened before saying, 'That's one of my favourites, it's called "The Ride of the Valkyries" by Wagner, it comes from one of his Operas, Die Walküre, or in English, The Valkyrie.'

'The Ride of the Valkyries, I'll try to remember that, thanks, Doctor Granger,' said Ron.

'Please call me Helen, Ron,' she said kindly.

'And call me Richard, my father was Doctor Granger,' said Richard with chuckle.

'All right, will do, so, Richard, Hermione tells me you like Football, what team do you support?' said Ron.

'I support the greatest club in the world, Ron, want to have a guess?'

'Er, well, unless it's Spurs, you are dead wrong about it being the greatest club in the world,' said Ron smirking.

Hermione sat there beaming. She did not really care that much for football, but her father was football crazy, and even crazier about Tottenham Hotspur. Her father came from a long line of Spurs fans as far back as 1882 when the club was founded, she felt sure that Ron had won her father over.

'Why, Ron, I am talking about Spurs! Who else? How long have you been a fan?' said Richard, grinning.

'A few years now, my best mate's godfather got me into football and Spurs, which when you consider the fact he's a pure-blood wizard is quite odd. Most pure-bloods like us know absolutely nothing about muggle culture and sports,' Ron told him.

'Interesting, but how did he get into it?' asked Richard.

'He rebelled. See, his family hated all things muggle and he got sick of all their anti-muggle rubbish, he had enough, so at the end of his second year at Hogwarts, he took an elective called Muggle Studies. It was mainly to annoy his mother, but he found himself enjoying learning about Muggles, particularly about cars and motorbikes, and then he got into football when he moved to muggle London. He's got a nice flat in North London that's a stone throw away from White Hart Lane, he took Harry and I to the Cup Final last May too,' said Ron.

Richard could not help but smile at that as he had taken Helen and Hermione to Wembley last May to see Spurs win 2-1 against Nottingham Forest.

The talk of football ended when Richard voiced his concerns over the bigotry towards Hermione and people like her in the wizarding world. But Ron told him the truth by saying that only a small minority subscribed to the bigotry and that he would do his best to protect Hermione from it all as best he could. Eventually they arrived at the house. Ron helped Richard with the trunks as well as grabbing his case of clothes for the two week stay. Ron was shown a room opposite Hermione's and was left to get settled while Helen fished for menus for the local Chinese restaurant. Once Ron and Hermione had freshened up, the four of them decided what to have to eat before Helen made the telephone call.

After their meal, as Richard and Helen were in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were getting ready for bed. Once they were ready they went back downstairs to watch a video. If there was thing Hermione missed when she was at Hogwarts, it was watching videos with her parents. As she was the first one in the living room she went over to the shelf to look through the videos her parents owned to see what new ones they had acquired in her absence. Ron came into the room and sat down on a large chair and watched as Hermione looked through the videos on the shelf. She turned around and said, 'What do you want to watch, Ron?'

'What have you got?' he asked.

Just then Richard and Helen came in carrying some bowls of popcorn as Richard said, 'A wide selection of great films, of course! We have everything from James Bond to Julie Andrews, from Ghandi to Ghostbusters. Take your pick, Ron.'

'Oh, well, in that case, it has to be Ghostbusters!' said Ron enthusiastically.

Hermione groaned.

'How can you groan? It's a classic!' said Ron

'Fine, you are the guest, after all …' said Hermione as she took the video off the shelf before taking the tape out of the case and putting it in the VCR as her parents sat on the sofa. Richard and Helen sat on the three-seat sofa with Helen sitting to Richard's left, leaving his right hand side free for Hermione to sit as per usual. Helen snuggled up to her husband by lifting his arm and draping it over her shoulders. He gave her a kiss before picking up the remote control to start the video, but then watched as Hermione snuggled up to Ron the same way his wife had to him. They shared a look before turning back to the television to watch the film.

It was late by the time the film finished and so Ron and Hermione went to bed. Richard and Helen were in the kitchen washing up the popcorn bowls.

'Did you see that, when she snuggled up to him like that?' asked Richard.

'I did, and it confirmed my theory,' Helen replied.

'What theory?' Richard asked.

'That Hermione does not have a crush on Ron,' she told him.

'Thank God for that! She's only twelve!' said Richard.

'Richard, she loves him,' said Helen.

'No, you're winding me up! She can't! She doesn't, does she?' said Richard, going from a shocked tone to a desperate one.

'Yes, it's the way she looks at him, and he loves her too, whether either of them know it or not remains to be seen,' said Helen seriously.

'Should've built a fucking dungeon,' murmured Richard as he washed the last bowl before Helen cuffed him around the head with a giggle before they both went to bed.


	12. Christmas Time, Part Two

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Time, Part Two

Christmas day at Potter Manor was always a fun affair. Charlus and Dorea were the first ones to get up, quickly followed by Sirius. Harry was the last one to join the others in the lounge. He wished everyone a merry Christmas before sitting down to watch Charlus and Dorea tear open their gifts. This was how it went as they went from youngest to oldest. Andromeda and Eileen had already opened their presents by the time Harry had moved his arse downstairs. This was because last night he had spent a few hours talking to Ron and Hermione over the mirrors. Ron was telling him that he was having a great time with Hermione and her parents. Harry told them that Potter Manor was packed with people and that he missed them both very much and he could not wait for the party on New Year's Eve.

'Harry, sweetheart, it's your turn,' said his mother, breaking him out if his groggy thoughts.

'Oh, right, thanks, Mum,' he replied before moving to the floor to open his gifts.

From Sirius he received a new broomstick maintenance kit, from Remus, he received new books on Defence, from Uncle Sev and Aunt Cissy, he received books on Potions. Neville had sent him a large box of sweets, as had Ron and Hermione each. But his present from his parents was the best.

They had gotten him an Owl: A beautiful Snowy Owl. Harry fell in love right there.

'Hi, I'm Harry,' he said to her.

The Owl hooted as if to say that she knew.

'What are you going to name her?' asked his dad.

'I dunno, Dad. Mum, what do you think?' replied Harry.

'Well, I did think of one name. I found it when I was rereading _A History of Magic_ –' said his mother before Sirius interrupted.

'Blimey you must have been bored to read that sleep-inducer, Lily.'

Lily scowled at Sirius before turning back to Harry and said, 'The name I found was Hedwig.'

'Hedwig,' said Harry, trying it out loud before turning to the Owl and saying, 'Do you like the name Hedwig?'

The Snowy Owl hooted in the affirmative and Harry christened her Hedwig. Harry then wrote note to Ron and gave it Hedwig to deliver it for him. She gave Harry another hoot before flying away. Harry then thanked his parents for his new Owl and watched her as she majestically flew off with his letter.

Once everyone had opened their presents it was breakfast time.

0o0

Ron had awoken early on Christmas Day. The excitement of opening presents got too much for him to just lie in bed. So he got up and got dressed before knocking on Hermione's bedroom door. He got no response so he went inside to see that she was still sleeping. A smirk went across his face before he jumped on her bed waking her with a fright.

'Ron! You-you … git!' she said when she calmed down a little.

'Merry Christmas, Hermione! It's Christmas Day, c'mon, get up, sleepyhead!' he said, excited.

Hermione turned away from him but Ron having none of it, and he pulled her duvet away and began tickling her mercilessly. Hermione tried to get away from him but he caught her and took her wrists in one hand and tickled her sides and armpits with the other.

'Noooo! Please stop, I can't breathe!' she gasped out as she giggled uncontrollably.

'Am I git, Hermione?' he asked as he tickled her.

'Y-yes! Ron, please stop!' she giggled.

'If I stop, are you going to get up?' he asked, smirking at her as she squirmed and giggled.

But before she could answer another voice spoke.

'What's going on in here?'

Ron stopped and turned to Hermione's parents who were standing the doorway.

'Ron was tickling me,' said Hermione pouting.

'Why?' asked Richard.

'Because it's Christmas Day and when I came in here Hermione was still snoring her pretty little head off,' said Ron before Hermione could speak.

'I do not snore, Ronald!' shouted Hermione indignantly.

Richard smiled and moved into the room and sat down on Hermione's bed before saying, 'Is this true, Hermione?'

'Yes, except for the snoring part,' said Hermione.

'Well, in that case …' said Richard before launching his own tickle attack on Hermione.

'Daddy, nooooo!' shouted Hermione.

Helen then joined in the tickling as Hermione giggled and gasped for breath as Ron was tickling her again too.

'Please no more … I … can't … breathe!' Hermione wheezed.

'Now, now, Hermione, sleeping in on Christmas Day is just not done, right, Ron?' said Richard.

'Quite right, Richard, do you think she's been punished enough?' replied Ron.

'Hmm perhaps another five minutes?' Richard replied.

'Yeah, another five minutes,' said Ron grinning down at Hermione's face, as the tickling continued.

'No! Please stop … I'm going … to … have … an accident!' Hermione squealed as they tickled.

'All right, I think she's had enough,' said Ron stopping and releasing her wrists before her parents stopped too.

Hermione sat up and left the room to go downstairs.

'Is she mad at us?' asked Ron.

But before either Richard or Helen could reply Hermione's voice travelled up to them.

'Well, come on then! You wanted me up to open presents, didn't you?'

The three of them laughed before going downstairs to join Hermione and open their presents.

As Ron was the guest he was invited to open his first. From his parents he received fudge and a Weasley jumper – which he put on over his pyjamas, from James and Lily he received a broomstick repair kit, from Sirius he received two annuals – one for Spurs and the other for the Chudley Cannons, from Remus and Severus he received books on Defence and Potions, from Harry he received a large box of Chocolate Frogs, and he received the same from his brothers. Hermione got him a book about chess, while Richard and Helen had gotten him a muggle chess set.

'Thanks for the new chess set, Richard and Helen, it's really nice!' said Ron as he took out the pieces and set up the board, as Hermione opened her presents.

Hermione had received the latest new novels from her parents. From Harry she had gotten sweets, while Ron had gotten her a bigger box of sweets that contained her favourites – Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs. Her parents weren't too sure about letting Hermione eat sweets but Ron told them that they were magical and were made to NOT be bad for your teeth. Hermione gave her parents a Sugar Quill and a Chocolate Frog each to try and they liked them very much, and once Hermione's parents opened their gifts, Richard challenged Ron to a game of chess on the new set and Ron won breaking in the new set nicely.

Once the game was over they all had breakfast before Ron and Hermione had a game of chess, which Ron won.

Richard could not help liking Ron. He had a good sense of humour. He liked sports, had an infectious laugh, and adored Hermione. Richard and Helen observed Ron as he sat with Hermione as she read her new novels. Of course Ron read over her shoulder and though she did not like it very much, she did not say anything.

Christmas dinner was delicious and left all four of them full, so they all retired to the lounge where they all fell asleep.

On Boxing Day the Grangers it appeared had a tradition. A tradition that not even Hermione could get out of. Ron found out pretty quickly what that tradition was when he saw Richard wearing his Spurs shirt. Then Helen, who had very little interest in Football herself, was wearing a Spurs shirt too. According to Richard the tradition of the whole family wearing the Tottenham colours had been started years ago and it had stuck. This was because on Boxing Day there was always a full programme of fixtures in English football league. Ron already knew this as he liked Football. Then Hermione appeared not wearing a Spurs shirt.

'Hermione, it's Boxing Day, you know the tradition by now,' said Richard.

'Do I have to? You know I don't care about football!' she whined.

'Yes, you do, if I have to do it so do you,' said Helen.

'All right, but don't you dare laugh, Ronald Weasley!' she replied before going to change.

'Why would I laugh? I'll go and put mine on too!' said Ron and then he too went to change.

When they came back Ron could not help thinking that Hermione looked cute in her shirt.

Once everyone had finished breakfast Richard surprised them all by announcing that they were going to the Spurs game.

0o0

Harry and his family were still recovering from the enormous dinner they had eaten on Christmas Day to do anything on Boxing Day or the next day.

They all went flying around the Quidditch pitch at the Manor. There were even enough bodies for a game of Quidditch. Again Harry felt the absence of Ron. They had had a good chat over the mirrors on Boxing Day evening where Ron had told him about going to the Spurs game, and Harry told him that all he had done was veg and do nothing. They exchanged a few jokes and when Hermione joined in the conversation, Ron told Harry about the tickling Hermione had gotten on Christmas morning which him laugh as Hermione cuffed Ron around the head whilst being slightly amused at the same time. Hermione also told Harry that her parents could not wait for the Potter's New Year's Eve party at the Manor.

Harry spent the next few days flying alone or playing chess with Charlus. Charlus wasn't a bad player. He wasn't in Ron's league but he was still better than Harry, but Charlus did not tease his older brother when he was victorious. Harry also took Dorea for a fly on his broomstick. Harry had missed Dorea a lot and she had missed him too.

Harry spent time with his parents and Sirius. Harry got them to tell him who came up with the pranks in the red pranks book. The red pranks book contained the more vindictive and harsher pranks. Harry had read through them with Ron and had already picked a few to use on Malfoy in case he keeps giving them hassle. But despite all this Harry was still bored and missed his friends.

It was finally New Year's Eve. Harry had called Ron over the mirror to let him know of the arrangements. It was decided that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus would collect Ron, Hermione and her parents for the party and they would stay the night at Potter Manor too.

Harry had put on his best shirt and trousers for the night. He thought it would be better than wearing dress robes and he was right. He found his mother was ready. She was wearing a simple but elegant red dress. His father and Sirius were wearing dress robes and so were Uncle Remus and Uncle Sev, while Aunt Cissy was wearing a very elegant green dress. Charlus and Dorea were wearing their best clothes. Charlus was wearing similar to Harry – his best shirt and trousers, while Dorea wearing a pretty dress that was blue. He watched as his parents, godfather and Uncle Remus Disapparated to the Grangers, and then return ten minutes later with Ron, Hermione and her parents. Harry saw that Ron was wearing his best shirt and trousers, while Hermione was wearing a pretty purple dress, while her parents were wearing smart muggle attire – a dress suit for Richard and a cocktail dress for Helen.

Harry raced over to Ron and Hermione and pulled them both into quick hugs before giving them a Butterbeer each.

As the evening progressed more people arrived. Frank, Alice, Neville and Kate Longbottom all arrived together. Ted and Andromeda Tonks with their daughter, Nymphadora, who always went by her surname, arrived together too. Harry adored Tonks. She was funny and clumsy but on the whole brilliant. She was training to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, under her new mentor Alastor Moody, who had also been invited. Harry and Ron looked up to Alastor Moody almost as much as they looked up to James and Sirius. Moody was tough and scary, but he also had a soft spot for the kids – particularly Harry and Ron. Moody was always telling them that constant vigilance was important, and they listened.

The party was in full flow but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were upstairs. Ron was showing Hermione his room as it was the room she would be sleeping in while he shared with Harry for the night. She could not help being pleasantly surprised at how neat it was. Of course Ron had been at Hogwarts for the last four months, but he told her it was always kept tidy. She spotted two large trophy cabinets. One was full of trophies for chess, and the other for Karate. They were all winners or first place trophies. He then showed her his chess set collection. There were loads. Some had been bought for him and others he had won. She could not take her eyes off of the photographs on the wall. The two biggest were of Ron with his family and friends, and the other was of him after receiving his black belt in Karate. There was also a bookcase. The books were mainly about chess, Karate, Football and Quidditch, but there were a few novels too as well as a _Complete Works of Shakespeare_ book. Hermione guessed that this was Lily's influence. Harry also showed Hermione his room too, but there was no trophy cabinet. Instead he just had a large bookcase. His bookcase was full of novels and books on Quidditch.

After Ron and Harry had shown her around the very large and impressive manor, they went back down to the party. Hermione's parents were talking to Harry's parents and godfather, while Aunt Cissy was talking to her sister, Andromeda. Ted, Remus and Severus were also talking; they were talking with Frank, while Alice and Tonks were with Kate, Charlus and Dorea.

James saw his son and his three closest friends re-enter the room and said, 'This is supposed to be a party, people! Padfoot, put on some loud music, Lily-flower, let's dance!'

Sirius complied with James' request while James grabbed his wife for a dance as Harry, deeply embarrassed, just shook his head. Hermione's parents joined in the dancing quickly followed by Ted and Andromeda, and Uncle Sev and Aunt Cissy. Then to Harry's surprise, Tonks asked Remus to dance and he accepted. Frank and Alice were now dancing together, while Moody sat with the kids, until Ron asked Hermione if she wanted to dance with him and she accepted before joining the throng of dancing couples and partners.

At around ten pm, Aunt Cissy put her twin daughters to bed as they had fallen asleep. Charlus, Dorea and Kate were the next to succumb to sleep an hour later, while Harry and his friends were still well on course to make it to midnight. Fred and George went outside to prepare some fireworks for after midnight, while Harry and Neville had a few games of chess.

As the adults danced they watched as Ron and Hermione danced all night, only stopping for drinks, food and needing the bathroom.

James and Sirius saw Richard watching them and went over to him.

'They grow up so fast, don't they?' said James.

'Too fast,' replied Richard.

'What makes you say that?' asked Sirius.

Richard sighed and said, 'Well, according to my wife, Hermione loves Ron, and he loves her too, whether they know it or not.'

'Ron's a good kid, he'll look after her,' said Sirius.

'I know. You just can't help liking the boy. He's funny and outgoing, a good friend and treats Hermione with such a wonderful kindness you would not expect from an eleven year old boy. He adores my little girl, how could I not like him?' said Richard.

'You're right about that, c'mon, let's have another drink,' said James before passing Richard a glass of Firewhiskey as Lily and Helen joined them after having a similar conversation themselves.

It was now just minutes to midnight and everyone except Harry and Neville had dance partners. Fred and George had taken to dancing together to general amusement. Harry and Neville just laughed at them alongside Moody.

'A pity all they want to do is open a joke shop, they'd make great Aurors the way they know what the other is thinking and communicate,' said Moody chuckling.

'They are something, Alastor,' said Harry chuckling along with him.

'Thirty seconds!' shouted Lily.

Then twenty seconds later the countdown began.

'Ten!

'Nine!

'Eight!

'Seven!

'Six!

'Five!

'Four!

'Three!

'Two!

'One – Happy New Year!' they all bellowed before kisses were shared by the married couples as Remus and Tonks and Ron and Hermione shared gentle peck kisses on the lips that nobody else saw.

Then Fred and George got everyone's attention with a loud whistle.

'If you would all make your way outside –' started Fred.

'Our firework display is about to begin!' finished George.

Warm coats and jackets were being put on as Ron leant Hermione a jacket of his before going outside with everyone else.

'Ready, George?'

'Ready, Fred!'

The twins lit the fireworks and off they went. The loud bangs and decorative patterns were met with 'oohs' and 'ahs' as everyone appreciated the twins' ingenuity. But all too soon the fireworks came to an end everyone went back inside. Once inside the party continued until two thirty in the morning before people retired to their rooms.


	13. Back to School

Chapter Thirteen: Back to School

When people awoke on New Year's Day, it was to hangovers for the adults; and lethargy for the kids. Once everyone had been given a potion that cured hangover instantly, breakfast made and served by house-elves at Potter Manor. Ron, Hermione and her parents stayed until late before being taken home again by James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. Harry had been sad to see Ron go again but it would only be for a few days before they would see each other on the Hogwarts' Express to go back to school.

Harry spent time with his younger siblings and tried whenever possible to talk to his father and Sirius. Luckily, he was able to on the eve on his return to Hogwarts.

'So, Harry, what do you want to talk about?' asked his father.

'Judging by the look on his face I'd say it's probably girls,' said Sirius.

Harry nodded.

'So, Prongslet, have you had your first kiss yet?' asked Sirius. 'By that I mean an actual snog.'

'Yeah, I have. It was after the Quidditch match with a girl called Parvati – she's in my year,' said Harry.

'Good one, Prongslet! Is she your girlfriend?' asked Sirius.

'No, we're just friends. It was just a friendly snog,' Harry told them.

'Okay, Harry, any others?' asked his father.

'No, that's it, Dad,' said Harry.

'Have any girls caught your eye?' asked James.

'Not really, but I'd still like to snog a girl every so often though,' said Harry.

Sirius chuckled but James cuffed him around the ear before turning to Harry and saying, 'I understand, but you'd better not be anything like Sirius, he was snogging a different girl every week, your mother would kill you.'

'I know, but I'm not like Ron, I haven't fallen for the first girl I met, so …'

Sirius chuckled again and said, 'Are there any red heads in your year or the year above?'

'Er … I think so, why?' said Harry.

'The Potter Curse, Harry, all of you are cursed with messy jet black hair, bad eyesight, and marrying red heads. Which is why I say that one day you're going to start fancying your best mate's sister, and marry her,' said Sirius smirking.

'Ginny, are you having a laugh, Padfoot? She's got six older brothers who would kill me! Not to mention she almost made Neville wet himself that time …' said Harry.

'Trust me, it'll be her, Harry,' said Sirius with another chuckle before leaving the room.

'Git, what a git, he thinks he's so bloody clever!' said Harry.

James chuckled and said, 'That's Sirius for you. Besides Ginny's a nice looking girl, Harry, and as she gets older she'll be fighting them off!'

'Dad, what part of six older brothers don't you understand?'

James chuckled and said, 'Your first kiss though, did you enjoy it?'

'Yeah, I did, but I don't fancy Parvati,' replied Harry.

'Fair enough, but if you have to snog different girls until the right one comes along you might regret it, and there's also the threat that your mother will kill you when she finds out, after all, you don't want a reputation as a player like Sirius, do you?' said James.

'No, I don't, but has he had any luck getting her to change her mind?' said Harry.

'Nope, it's been fourteen years and she still won't give him the time of day, but she does have an important job and she's in the public eye too, of course,' said James.

This time Harry chuckled and said, 'I guess we Potters aren't the only ones who are suckers for red heads?'

James chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair before they had supper and went to bed.

0o0

Ron and Hermione were packing their things for their return to Hogwarts the next day as it was their last night of the holidays as Richard and Helen Granger were in the kitchen talking.

'I think you should have a talk with Hermione,' said Richard.

'Yes, I think you're right. You'll have to distract Ron for a bit while I do,' replied Helen.

'How?' asked Richard.

'Challenge him to a game of chess?' Helen suggested.

'That wouldn't be enough time – he'd kick my arse in ten minutes flat.'

'Have two games then?'

Richard snorted before his wife spoke again.

'Talk to him about football or Quidditch?'

'Hmm, you know, that just might work!' he replied.

So, with that, Richard and Helen went upstairs to talk to Ron and Hermione. As Richard went into Ron's room, Helen walked into Hermione's room and closed the door behind her.

Hermione looked up at the sound of her door being closed to see her mother standing there.

'Is everything all right, Mum?' asked Hermione.

'I just wanted to talk to you for a moment, are you nearly done?'

'I'm just consulting my list of things I need,' replied Hermione.

She made one more final check of the contents of her trunk before closing it and turning back to her mother and saying, 'What do you want to talk about, Mum?'

'Ron,' she replied.

'Oh,' said Hermione.

'You like him – a lot,' her mother stated.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

'It's all right, Hermione, what you're feeling is perfectly normal. But you are only twelve, and to feel what you feel at your age is unusual. Then again, you've always been different, haven't you?'

'I suppose,' said Hermione.

'It must be the magic in you because I never felt at twelve what you feel for Ron right now for any boy. How does he make you feel?'

'I don't know, I mean I like it when he hugs me, I like it when he kisses me, I like it when he holds my hand,' said Hermione.

'We are talking about kisses on the cheek, aren't we?' asked Helen.

Hermione shook her head with a boiling scarlet face.

'He's kissed you on the lips?'

Hermione nodded and said, 'Just a peck on the lips a couple of times; once after the Quidditch match and again on New Year's Eve.'

'I can assume you liked it?'

'Yes, I liked it very much. Mum, I think I love him …' said Hermione in a small voice.

'Oh, Hermione …' her mother said and pulled her into a hug.

'What do I do, Mum?'

'What do you want to do?'

'Kiss him. Kiss him like they kiss in films.'

'I see.'

'What do I do?'

'Whatever your heart tells you, Hermione, but you are only twelve years old, and … look, your father thinks you're too young to have a boyfriend, but I want you to be happy. You have always shown a maturity beyond your years and I trust you, if you want to go out with Ron, you have my blessing, but why don't you wait a little while?'

'For how long should I wait?'

'Well, you could wait until you are both thirteen, when's his birthday?'

'But that's too far away, and it's on March the first.'

'I know, Hermione, you just have to be patient.'

'I don't want to be patient, Mum … do you know if he likes me too?'

'I can only guess,' her mother lied. She did not want to tell Hermione of her knowledge. This was because she liked Ron a lot, and it felt like breaking a confidence, even though there was no official confidence to break. She wanted Ron to be the one who made the first move.

'Mum, I trust your guesses over most people's facts.'

Helen sighed and said, 'I think so, but, I don't want you to be the one who makes the first move, it's the young man's place to do that, after all.'

'All I can do is wait I suppose?'

'Yes, Hermione,' said Helen, just about keeping the relief out of her voice.

'Then I shall. I shall wait for as long as it takes, which I hope won't be too long.'

Helen gave her daughter another hug before they both went back downstairs for supper and bed.

The next morning Hermione awoke and got dressed for the day, she then snuck into Ron's room and proceeded to jump on his bed and tickle him awake. After the initial shock had worn off, Ron turned the tables and had Hermione pinned down with her wrists caught in one of his big hands as the other hand tickled her mercilessly.

'Thought you'd get your own back, eh?' he said as he tickled her.

Hermione could only giggle out her response.

Then Ron stopped and let go of her wrists and pulled her into a hug. Hermione was a little surprised by this, she expected Ron to tickle her until she pleaded with him to stop. As he hugged her, Ron played with her hair and said, 'I've had the best time being here with you and your parents for Christmas and New Year's, thank you for inviting me, Hermione.'

Ron had spoken so softly into her ear it almost had her in tears as she said, 'It was no trouble, Ron, you're my best friend, and the best friend anyone could ask for, so thank you.'

'I should get dressed too, but I don't want to let go of you,' he said with a chuckle.

'You just want to tickle me again, don't you?' she asked.

'Hermione, you wound me, the thought never crossed my mind … but, if you insist,' he said before launching another tickle attack upon her making her giggle all over again.

Eventually Ron let her go so he could dress and have breakfast. Once breakfast was over, Ron helped Hermione carry her trunk downstairs and out to the car before putting it in the boot. Hermione then helped him with his trunk in return before Richard drove them to King's Cross station.

Once they had arrived Ron helped Richard to get the trunks out of the boot and on to a trolley each before they all went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. As expected the platform was packed and full of students and parents sharing last minute goodbyes.

Ron turned to Richard and Helen and said, 'Thank you for having me over to stay this last fortnight, I had a really great time.'

'It was no trouble, Ron, you are always welcome in our home,' replied Helen.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, Ron, please look out for Hermione for me, won't you?' said Richard.

Hermione huffed but Ron said, 'I will, but I know Hermione can look after herself. Thank you for the beautiful new chess set.'

'You're welcome, Ron. Hermione, we love you and we hope you write to us soon, okay?' said Helen as she gave Hermione a hug while Ron and Richard were shaking hands.

'I'm going to write to my dad about getting your house connected to the Floo Network so Hermione can visit me at my house or at Potter Manor, and so I can visit Hermione too,' said Ron.

'That thing where you can travel through the fireplace?' asked Richard.

'Yeah, don't worry it's safe, and it's easier than getting someone to Side-along Hermione or myself.'

'Okay, Ron, that sounds fine, after all it'll be good to have another bloke around the house,' said Richard.

Ron chuckled and said, 'That's funny, my sister would say the exact opposite being the youngest and only girl.'

Richard chuckled and helped Ron to put the trunks on the train. Ron watched as Richard and Helen took it in turns to hug Hermione goodbye before they got on the train. Then, as the train began to pull away, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Hermione's parents until they were out of sight.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, 'Shall we try to find Harry and the others?'

'Yes, I think that would be a good idea,' she replied before he took her hand and together they made their way down the train to find Harry.

Finding Harry, Neville, Percy and the twins took no time at all. The compartment was almost full but Ron had Hermione sit on his lap for the trip as Fred and George told an amusing story about how Fred's flatulence had everybody scrambling out of Potter Manor as if there had been a fire. The sweet trolley came and went as more stories were told and nothing could break their good mood as the train made its journey through the country, not even Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle could spoil their fun, though this was due to the fact they were outnumbered seven to three, not forgetting that Percy was also a Prefect.

Soon they were back at Hogwarts for the Welcoming Back Feast as more people were catching up after two weeks apart. Once the feast was over it was time for bed so the next day lessons could recommence.


	14. The Valentine and the Kick Around

Chapter Fourteen: The Valentine and the Kick Around

The next few weeks were spent going to classes, doing homework, Quidditch practice as well as Harry and Ron's exercises and Karate. However, there was a new excitement in the air as Valentine's Day was approaching. Harry wasn't all that fussed about it though, but Seamus and Dean thought the whole thing was funny as they decided to send Valentine's to all the girls in their year.

'Even the Slytherins?' asked Ron.

'No, well, maybe Greengrass,' replied Seamus.

'You'd better not send one to Hermione, because I am, got it?' said Ron.

'Yeah, got it …'

'Greengrass, which one is she?' asked Harry.

'She's the blond one, she's a bit snooty, but pretty,' replied Seamus.

'Right, we'll leave you to it …' said Harry as he and Ron left the dormitory.

As they walked Harry asked, 'Are you really giving Hermione a Valentine's card?'

'Yeah, why?' replied Ron.

'Well, you are only friends,' said Harry.

'I like her, Harry, as you know.'

'Yeah, I do …'

'What about you, are you sending any Valentine's?'

'No,' said Harry flatly.

Harry and Ron did not say any more on the subject as they met up with Hermione in the common room.

When Valentine's Day arrived Hermione could not honestly say that she was all that excited or interested. Of course Lavender and Parvati more than made up for Hermione's lack of interest. They had been squealing in excitement for a few days as they were expecting at least one card each. Lavender was hoping to get a card from Seamus and Parvati was hoping that Harry might send a card her way. Unfortunately, she was to be disappointed, although she did receive a card from Seamus and Dean each, as did Lavender.

Once she was dressed for the day, Hermione left her roommates to go down to the common room. She was met by Ron and Harry who each gave her a hug before Ron said, 'Happy Valentine's, Hermione,' as he gave her an envelope.

'You got me a card?' asked Hermione surprised.

'Yeah …' said Ron as his ears turned red.

Hermione opened the envelope and took out the card as Ron said, 'Sorry it's hand-made …'

Hermione looked at the card. The front of it had a heart drawn on it with the words Happy Valentine's Day written on it, she then opened it and read what was written inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_For the prettiest and most brilliant girl in the world, will you be my Valentine?_

_Love Ron_

'Do you like it?' Ron asked tentatively.

Hermione had a tear in her eye as she looked up at him and nodded before she hugged him and Ron hugged her back.

When they broke apart Hermione put the card in her bag and then took Ron's hand before the three of them went to breakfast.

After lessons were over it was decided that there would be a small party in Gryffindor tower for Valentine's Day so Fred and George took care of the refreshments as the radio was tuned to a station that was playing love songs for the day.

The older students seemed to be getting into the spirit of things as they danced with their boyfriends and girlfriends respectively, as there was plenty of snogging too.

Harry thought the whole thing was pointless so he went to bed early along with Neville who had not received a Valentine from anyone either. Fred was dancing with Angelina while George was dancing with Alicia. Other notable dance partners were Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, who had had to punch the annoying McClaggen kid who had been bugging Katie to dance with him, but she had said no to him and it had taken a solid punch from Wood to make the git understand. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had spent the evening dancing together, although after a while Hermione wanted to have a rest so Ron agreed and they sat down in the corner with Hermione on Ron's lap.

'Is Valentine's Day always celebrated like this at Hogwarts?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, according to my brothers and Sirius, it's a big deal no matter what year you're in, there's always been a tradition for it, especially in Gryffindor,' replied Ron.

'Thank you for the card this morning, Ron. I've never gotten a Valentine before,' she said quietly into his chest.

'It was no problem, Hermione …' he murmured into her hair as he rested his head on hers.

They did not speak for several moments but then Ron lifted his head off of hers and she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

Ron smiled back at her before brushing her lips with his own as they shared a soft kiss before deciding it was time to go to bed, but before they went their separate ways for the night, Ron and Hermione shared one last hug and kiss goodnight.

The following evening all the first year boys were in the dormitory talking about the things from home they missed the most.

'My sister and my parents,' said Neville.

'Playing and watching football,' said Dean.

'I didn't think you liked football,' said Ron.

'What, of course I do! I support West Ham!' said Dean.

'That's what I meant,' said Ron. 'It could be worse though, you could be a scummy Arsenal fan.'

'Eurgh, gooners,' said Dean with a shudder.

'If we had a ball we could have a kick around …' said Ron.

'I've got a ball, I brought one from home!' said Dean.

'Cool, so shall we have a kick around on the Quidditch pitch?' suggested Ron.

The other boys agreed and so they planned to go on Saturday afternoon after they had put out the word so more people could join them and by the time Saturday came along they had enough for five-a-side. Along with Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, they had Fred and George and they were joined by Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan and Anthony Goldstein.

When they came to play they used jumpers for goalposts and picked teams. On one side there was Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Neville, while on the other side was Dean, Seamus, Justin, Anthony and Ernie.

Neville went in goal while Fred and George would be his defence while Harry and Ron would be up front, as the opposition would have Ernie in goal, with Dean and Anthony in defence and Justin and Seamus would be up front.

As they played they were drawing quite a crowd as the bleachers began to fill and Lee Jordan was commentating despite the fact he did not know much about the game, although with all high fiving between Ron and Harry as they scored goal after goal Lee soon picked up on things.

Teachers too stopped to watch for a few moments before moving away as the game progressed. It was clear that best players were Ron, Dean and Harry, while Seamus had some skills too.

Those watching included Hermione, Lavender and Parvati from Gryffindor, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. The girls could not help being impressed with the skills on display as they gushed and giggled amongst themselves and Hermione could not stop looking at Ron.

Unfortunately, it appeared their fun was going to be ruined by the gang of Slytherins approaching them, but then the gang of Slytherins sat down to watch the players as they passed the ball to one another and scored goals, in fact some of the Slytherins were asking what the point of the game was and who was winning. As to who was winning it was Ron's team and by quite a margin too.

Then another group of Slytherins came along and this group had Draco Malfoy among them, which made the vast majority of the crowd groan, including some of the Slytherins.

'What in the name of Merlin are you doing?' he drawled.

'Minding our own business, perhaps you should give it a try, slime ball,' said Ron.

'Yes, go away, Malfoy!' shouted Harry.

'Are you playing some stupid muggle game?' asked Malfoy.

'No, we're playing football, moron!' shouted Dean as he made a pass to Seamus but he was robbed of the ball by George who passed it to Harry who crossed it to Ron who volleyed it past Ernie for another goal and applause from the crowd.

'Was that supposed to be good, Weasel?'

'Why yes it was rather good, chicken shit,' said Ron who had just received the ball back and then used a shimmy to go past Anthony and then placed a side foot shot past Ernie for another goal and applause from the crowd.

'You think you're clever, don't you, Weasel?'

The ball was again at Ron's feet but this time instead of passing to his teammates or going for goal he paused and said, 'Here you go, Malfoy, see if you can do better,' then Ron smashed the ball as hard as he could at Malfoy who had no hope of being able to control it and so the ball hit him in a very sensitive area.

Malfoy dropped to the ground holding himself as his eyes started to water in pain and this drew applause and cheering from those watching.

Ron then stood over Malfoy and said, 'I must be good to be able to hit such a small target from twenty yards!'

This made the crowd laugh as Dean collected the ball and those who had laid down their jumpers collected them and everybody left leaving Crabbe and Goyle to take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

As they walked back from the Quidditch pitch, Dean turned to Ron and asked, 'How did you get so good at football, Ron? I mean you're a pureblood, right?'

Ron simply said, 'I'm good because I am, Dean, and yeah, I'm a pureblood, I understand that most purebloods are pretty ignorant of muggle culture and sports, but I was practically raised by Harry's parents and so with his mum being muggle-born and everything …'

Ron then gave Hermione a one-armed squeeze before they re-entered Gryffindor tower.

**_A/N: Yeah, this chapter, not my best work, I know, sorry._**


	15. Ron's Birthday

Chapter Fifteen: Ron's Birthday and Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff

The last couple of weeks had been spent going to class, doing homework and in Harry's case, Quidditch practice. The game against Hufflepuff was approaching rapidly, as was Ron's birthday. Harry had spoken to Fred and George about having a small party to celebrate the day and they said that they would take care of everything. Ron, meanwhile, was looking forward to his birthday and the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He had been busy with other things. He had narrowly avoided getting detention for making Malfoy's trousers fall down during Transfiguration as Malfoy had been sitting in front of him, Hermione and Harry. Malfoy kept turning around to look at them to make rude hand gestures and in retaliation, Ron used a clever hex that made his trousers too big so that when he stood up at the end of the class, his trousers fell down exposing his green underwear, which made the rest of the class laugh, and while Professor McGonagall had struggled to keep a straight face herself she had a feeling about what might have happened and who was responsible, after all, she had taught the Marauders.

When Ron awoke on his birthday he found that all his presents were there ready and waiting to be opened. Unfortunately, they had to wait until after his morning run with Harry. During their run they had talked about the usual stuff, girls and Quidditch. After their run they showered and dressed for the day before Ron opened his presents.

From his parents he received homemade fudge and a new jumper, from his siblings, who had collaborated, he received new quills and parchment, as well as book on ancient curses from Bill, and a new book on dragons from Charlie. He received an enormous box of Chocolate Frogs from the James and Lily, and from Sirius, a really cool a handy pocket knife that a special key to open any lock. Harry had gotten one for his last birthday and Ron had thought it was cool.

Once the presents were done they went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them.

'Happy Birthday, Ron!' she said as she hugged him.

Ron hugged her back tightly and said, 'Thanks, Hermione.'

Hermione then handed him an envelope which obviously contained a birthday card.

'Thanks!' he said again before opening the envelope.

'Sorry it's not much, Ron,' she said.

Ron took out the card and he saw it was handmade and said, 'It'll be brilliant, Hermione, because it came from you.'

Ron then opened the card but something almost fell out of it but it was caught quickly. It was a handmade Chocolate Frog Card much like the one he had made for her for her birthday back in September and he read it.

_Ronald Weasley 1980-present_

_Ron is considered to be the best chess player and friend in the whole world by his friends and family. When he was eleven he met Hermione Granger who became his best friend and who inspired him to do his homework on time and study to pass his exams with high marks. They will be best friends for life._

Ron looked up from the card to look at Hermione and smiled at her before saying, 'This is brilliant, thank you, Hermione.' He then gave her another hug before tucking the card into his bag before grabbing her bag off of her shoulder and then they left for breakfast and class.

When classes were finally over they all went back to Gryffindor tower so Fred and George could throw Ron his birthday party. During the small shindig, which comprised of all eight first years, the Quidditch team and Percy, a good time was being had by all. Dean had made a special Happy Birthday banner, and nobody went hungry or thirsty. All the girls took it in turns to dance with Ron, but Ron's favourite dance partner was Hermione.

Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying himself too, he was watching as Ron and Hermione danced with one another. As he did so, he noticed that they looked positively giddy as Ron made her laugh and she made him smile just by dancing with him, and he was strongly reminded of his parents. Harry was then accosted by the twins, who gave him another Butterbeer to drink, which distracted him enough to miss Ron and Hermione slipping out of the room.

After Ron closed the door behind them, Hermione said, 'What are we doing out here, Ron?'

'I just wanted to say thanks again for the birthday and Chocolate Frog card, they mean a lot to me, and so do you,' Ron replied.

'Oh, it was no trouble because you mean a lot to me, too,' said Hermione with a blush.

Ron then gave Hermione a bear-hug and as she giggled she squeezed hi back just as tightly.

When they broke apart, Ron and Hermione moved as one to share a soft kiss on the lips.

'I think you're brilliant, Hermione …' Ron whispered.

'So are you, Ron …' Hermione whispered.

'We'd better go back inside before Gred and Forge come looking for us,' said Ron.

'Yeah …' said Hermione, in a sad voice before following Ron back into the party.

It was a week later and it was time for the match against Hufflepuff. Harry was not as nervous this time around. He had one good match under his belt already, and was determined to make it two out of two. Wood told Harry that Hufflepuff had a decent Seeker in Cedric Diggory and that he would be more of a challenge than Higgs of Slytherin had been, although no-one was scared of Hufflepuff's Chasers, Beaters, or their Keeper. As far as the rest of the team were concerned, it was practically seven on one.

After a quick breakfast the team left the Great Hall for the changing rooms, leaving Ron to escort Hermione to the pitch along with Neville. Since his birthday, Ron had noticed that Hermione had not been her usual self. She had been a little withdrawn and one time when Ron called out to her, she snapped at him and ran out of the common room. However, he found her later in the day in tears. When he asked her what was wrong, she told him that her stomach hurt, so Ron took her to the hospital wing and to Madam Pomfrey, the school matron. When she came out from her consultation with the matron, Hermione seemed relieved about something, but when Ron asked her what had been wrong, she merely blushed as she told him it was personal. Ron guessed that she was having what his father called a sad week for when his mother had them too, although he was no fool and knew exactly what both Hermione meant, and what his father had meant too, due to his lessons about girls from Lily and Sirius, so he put his arm around Hermione and had taken her back to the common room.

Now, though, they had taken their places in the stand to watch the match. Unfortunately for them it seemed as though their enjoyment of the game was going to be spoiled by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle as they stood behind Ron, Hermione and Neville.

As they watched the game, the three of them all managed to ignore Malfoy and his attempts to get a rise out of them, and even better, the game was brought to a very quick conclusion when Harry caught the snitch in record time. It was with great satisfaction as Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors walked away from an open mouthed Malfoy and went to party in the common room.

During the party, Harry was the toast and darling of Gryffindor tower. All the girls wanted to dance with him as the moment he finished one Butterbeer, he was given another instantly. On the other side of the common room, Ron was dancing with Hermione, as Fred and George danced the night away with Angelina and Alicia. The Gryffindors partied long and hard into the night as they celebrated their victory.


	16. The Chess Tournament

Chapter Sixteen: The Chess Tournament

At dinner on the following day, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

'I am very sorry to interrupt your dinners, but I have a very important announcement to make. I would like to announce that Hogwarts will be staging a Wizard's Chess Tournament. The tournament will be an elimination tournament to determine who the best chess player in the school is, anyone, regardless of age, may enter, and to do so they are to inform their Head of House.

'You have a week to submit your entry and Professor McGonagall and I will perform the draw to see who plays whom, and all match-ups are final. All matches will be played in the Great Hall during lunchtimes and dinnertimes, and we will be using muggle chess sets. This is due in part to the quite possibly large volume of matches being played at the same time. I expect all competitors to adhere to the prescribed chess manners during matches and that no player receives outside help during matches.

'The winner of the tournament will have the opportunity to challenge myself to a game of chess; will win a prize of five hundred galleons, and the title of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Chess Champion.

'I will give further explanations of player's conduct during the tournament next Friday evening when the draw has been concluded. Thank you.'

Dumbledore retook his seat to finish his dinner while the hall buzzed with chatter about the Headmaster's announcement.

'Are you going to enter, Ron?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I'll give it a go, you?' he replied.

'No, I'll probably get my arse kicked, what about you, Hermione?' said Harry.

'No, chess just isn't my game,' she replied.

As people were leaving the Great Hall for their beds, they were approaching their respective Heads of House to submit their name for the chess tournament before Ron gave his name to Professor McGonagall and then going back to Gryffindor tower with Harry and Hermione.

The next day at breakfast, the Daily Prophet's front page was dedicated to Dumbledore's announcement the previous night.

_HOGWARTS TO STAGE INAUGURAL CHESS TOURNAMENT_

_Last evening, Albus Dumbledore announced that the first ever Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Chess Tournament will take place. The competition is open to all students and will have a first prize of five hundred galleons, a chance to play against Albus Dumbledore, and the title of School Champion. Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, was pleased to inform us about the new feature at Hogwarts._

"_The tournament is all about fun, first and foremost. Anyone who was educated at Hogwarts knows that there is a huge rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin students so another hope is that the tournament will bring about a little more house unity," she told us._

_Head of the Auror Office, Alastor Moody, believes that the tournament is an excellent exercise to determine which students have the best aptitudes for Auror training in the future._

"_Chess is a game about planning, strategy, quick thinking and skill. Being the winner of this tournament and future tournaments would be an advantage for when applying for Auror training upon completion of the N.E.W.T. Examinations and having acquired the grades necessary."_

_One thing is for sure the tournament is going to be interesting to say the least, and we at the Daily Prophet wish each competitor the very best of luck._

_For the history of chess, see page 2._

_For the rules of chess, see page 3._

When Friday evening finally arrived there was a lot of excitement in the air as most students found it difficult to eat and just wanted Dumbledore to begin the festivities so to speak. Thankfully, Dumbledore did not keep them all waiting for very long. He got to feet after calling for silence.

'I am sure you are all eager to find out who will be playing whom but before we begin the draw I will go over the rules of the tournament. It is a single elimination tournament; this means that if you lose you are eliminated from the competition. All players will conduct themselves in adherence to usual chess manners during all matches. Any player found to be giving advice during matches will be disqualified as will the beneficiary of said advice. Any competitor who attempts to handicap another will be disqualified, and further punishments could be Detention, Suspension and even Expulsion from Hogwarts. So, now that you know what is expected of you, it is time to do the draw.

'We had one hundred and twenty-nine entries for the tournament; this means that the first two names that we draw will play a preliminary match to qualify for the first round.'

Dumbledore then invited Professor McGonagall to join him and she brought with her a hat that contained the names of all the entries. Dumbledore took the hat from her and held it open for her to remove the first two names.

'Playing in the preliminary round will be …' said Professor McGonagall, as she dug around the hat full of parchment before taking out one folded piece to unfold and then read the name written upon it aloud to the hall, 'Ronald Weasley, First Year, Gryffindor, and he will play …' Professor McGonagall then repeated the process, before saying, 'Draco Malfoy, First Year, Slytherin,' she finished.

Ron merely shrugged as Malfoy did not look too pleased at being drawn to play the preliminary round match. Ron heard the name of his possible first round opponent as Lisa Turpin, who was also a first year but in Ravenclaw. The rest of the draw was tuned out by Harry, Ron and Hermione until it was finally complete.

'Matches can begin to be played tomorrow lunchtime, good luck to all whom have entered, and goodnight,' said Dumbledore.

They walked back to Gryffindor tower thinking to themselves about the tournament getting started tomorrow. Hermione broke the silence.

'Are you nervous about facing Malfoy?' she asked.

'No, because I've been playing chess since I was two, and I've played against Dumbles a few times before, but I haven't managed to win yet, only drawn,' he replied.

They got to Gryffindor tower before wishing each other goodnight and going to bed.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up early and went for a run before showering and changing for breakfast. They spent the majority of the morning relaxing and having fun until lunchtime. The three of them made their way to the Great Hall for lunch and for Ron to play Malfoy. As Ron was eating Malfoy came over to their place at the Gryffindor table.

'Are you ready to lose and admit that I am your better, Weasel?' he drawled.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of food and said, 'Are you?'

Malfoy scoffed and said, 'You do realise that whoever loses between us will be last place in the whole tournament?'

'The thought had crossed my mind,' Ron replied as he slid a set up chess board in front of them.

'I'm not playing you at this table,' said Malfoy, disdainfully.

'Ravenclaw table in five minutes?' asked Ron.

'I accept,' said Malfoy, before he stalked off to the Ravenclaw table as Ron finished his breakfast.

When Ron finished his breakfast he joined Malfoy at the Ravenclaw table and sat down opposite him, and they were quickly joined by Professors McGonagall and Prince who were going to supervise. Ron then took a pawn of each colour and moved them around between his hands before showing Malfoy two closed fists hiding the pawns. Malfoy pointed to Ron's left hand which he opened to reveal a black pawn, and Malfoy smirked.

Ron made his first move and the tournament was officially underway.

Even though Hermione had not known Ron for very long, she had noticed that whenever he played chess he wore an expression of confidence as well as concentration. She was also pleased to see Ron's brothers had gathered around to watch him play and support him, too.

As Ron made his moves he noticed that his brothers had come to see him play and was very glad that they had. He just hoped he would not disappoint them. However, it turned out that he had nothing to worry about as he easily wiped Draco's pieces off the board using his Knights and Bishops, leaving Malfoy with nothing except his King, while Ron had his Queen, both Rooks, and a Knight and a Bishop, with a few Pawns. Ron had perpetual check all day long, and after putting Malfoy in check a few times, he ended it by trapping Malfoy's King on the back rank with his two rooks, declaring checkmate.

Once the game was over, Malfoy stood up and stalked off in huff, without shaking hands.

'Detention, Malfoy!' said Professor McGonagall.

Malfoy ignored her and continued to walk towards the exit.

'Double detention, Malfoy!' she said.

Ron, meanwhile, could not care less that Malfoy had detention, he was busy being congratulated by his brothers and Harry and Hermione. Ron then moved to where Lisa Turpin was sitting and repeated the same pre-game process before she chose the white pieces, and the game began. To Lisa's credit she lasted longer than Malfoy did, but was defeated by Ron and he advanced to the second round.

By the end of lunch, all of the first round matches had been played. Ron found out that his next opponent was to be Alicia Spinnet, a third year girl who was a Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The next day at lunchtime, Ron played his second round match and won. He even won his third round match against a seventh year Ravenclaw by the name of Paul Mullen, who was thought to be one of the favourites according to the betting pool that Fred and George had going. Of course, the twins had given Ron very short odds knowing just how good he was. As the week progressed, Ron kept winning and found himself in the final against another seventh year Ravenclaw whose name was David Clayton. He had beaten all his opponents with just as little difficulty as Ron had and, had even been kind enough to congratulate Ron for making the final, and Ron returned the compliment.

Dumbledore announced that the final would take place after dinner on Saturday night. This was to allow for a celebratory party for the victor in his common room after the presentation.

As Saturday progressed, Ron found himself getting nervous as the time for the game against Clayton drew nearer. He played some games of chess against his friends and brothers to keep his mind focused; unfortunately, the games simply weren't long enough to keep his thoughts from drifting back to his impending doom as he called it.

This negative behaviour surprised Hermione, because to her, Ron was always confident when he played chess. He always seemed so confident in general, but this game, this one game of chess, had turned her best friend and hopefully soon more, into a nervous wreck, and she had no idea what to do to help him.

When dinner time arrived, the Gryffindors all left the tower together. It seemed that the whole house would be supporting him all the way. Ron wondered who the Hufflepuffs would be supporting as he knew that the Slytherins would either show complete indifference or support the non-Gryffindor.

When they were all in the Great Hall for dinner, Ron ate very little, which was unusual for him, he couldn't help being nervous, of course. Then, after what felt like a few minutes to Ron, but in reality, it had been an hour and a half, Professor Dumbledore called for attention before getting to his feet.

'In a few moments I shall be preparing the table for the final of the inaugural Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Chess Championship. I hope every student in this hall stays to see the tournament come to an exciting conclusion. If everyone has eaten their fill, I shall clear and temporarily remove the house tables from the hall, so if you would all please stand …'

The students did as they were told and watched as Dumbledore flicked his wand to make the tables vanish. The benches on which the students had been sitting moved to the edge of the hall, and the students retook their seats once more.

'Would our two finalists please come forward?' requested Dumbledore.

Ron nervously got to his feet as did his brothers and Harry and Hermione.

'Good luck, Ronald,' said Percy, shaking Ron's hand, 'I'm proud of you.'

'Good luck, Ickle-Ronniekins!' said Fred and George together, with identical grins and looks of pride on their faces.

'You can do it, mate,' said Harry, shaking his hand.

Hermione then threw her arms around his neck and whispered, 'Whether you win or lose, you are still my best friend in the whole world and I love you.'

'Hermione …' he whispered before pulling back to look her in the eyes and said, 'I'm going to win, and I'm going to win for you.'

Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back at her before moving towards Dumbledore.

'Finally, if we may have the rest of our guests join us?' said Dumbledore.

A group of people then entered the Great Hall, Mr and Mrs Weasley were among them, who both came over to give Ron hugs for good luck, as did two people who had to be Clayton's parents, and representatives from the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet. The Minister of Magic herself Amelia Bones had come to see the final and stood with the finalists and Dumbledore for photographs. Once this task was completed, the Minister took her seat along with the representatives of the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore flicked his wand once more and a table with a beautiful ivory chess set on a wooden board appeared. Ron was invited to sit behind the white pieces as Clayton sat behind the black pieces. Dumbledore picked up a pawn of each colour and switched them around his hands before displaying two closed fists to Ron, who pointed at the Headmaster's left hand, which he opened to reveal that Ron would be white. Dumbledore replaced the pawns back on to the board.

'Mr Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor house will be white,' he informed the hall. 'As soon as I take my seat, you may begin,' he then told the finalists.

Once Dumbledore sat down, Ron and David Clayton shook hands once more before Ron moved his King's Pawn to E-4, and the game began.

The silence in the hall was deafening, as the two players made their moves. The friends and families of both players had everything crossed in support of their son/friend/brother.

Hermione was the first to notice that Ron had his game face on; this meant that he was getting more confident as the game progressed. Although nobody could see the actual board, Dumbledore had had the idea to have a large board depicting the game being played so the audience could see it, and every pair of eyes in the hall was glued to it.

Ron had moved one of Knights to fork Clayton's King and Queen and then declared, 'Check.'

Clayton moved his King one space to the right before Ron took his Queen with his Knight.

Clayton moved his King again only for Ron move one of his Bishops for a double check and a discovered check.

Clayton knew he was beaten and did the only thing he could do which was to tip over his King in resignation and offered his hand to Ron in defeat. Ron took his hand as his opponent said, 'Well played, mate.'

'Thanks, you too,' said Ron.

The hall burst into applause and stood to give both players a standing ovation. Dumbledore then called for silence before speaking.

'Ladies and gentlemen, students of Hogwarts, we were treated to an exceptional and exciting final! Congratulations to both players on a well-played game! The presentation ceremony will take place shortly.'

Ron then walked towards his friends and family and was engulfed in a bear-hug by his mother and was finally let go when Ron told her he could hardly breathe. His father hugged him and told him he was proud of him before Percy, Fred, George and his little sister Ginny gave him a group bear-hug. Next was Harry, who simply shook his hand and gave him a look that said, 'I knew you'd win, no worries, mate.' Finally it was Hermione's turn and she flung her arms around his neck with his arms going around her waist so he lift her and spin her around to make her dizzy before setting her down again. He then quickly introduced Hermione to his parents and Ginny, as he stood between Harry and Hermione.

It was then that Dumbledore called for attention once more.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for the presentation to begin. First, to our gallant runner-up, two hundred and fifty galleons and this commemorative plate go to Mr David Clayton!'

Clayton came forward to collect his prizes and posed for photographs before going back to stand with his friends and family once more.

'To our winner, five hundred galleons, the beautiful ivory chess set he just used, this trophy and the title of Hogwarts School Chess Champion go to Mr Ronald Weasley!' said Dumbledore.

Ron stepped forward towards Minister Bones and she presented him with a bag full of galleons as she shook his hand while being photographed. Ron then stuffed the bag of galleons into his pocket before moving to Dumbledore who gave him an enormous trophy while shaking hands and pausing for the photographs, and then finally, raising the trophy high above his head in victory for yet more photographs. Ron and Clayton stood together with their trinkets in their hands for another round of photographs before Ron was given the floor once more as he posed with the trophy and the new chess set he had won.

'Will you be challenging the Headmaster to game of chess, Mr Weasley?' asked the reporter.

'Definitely, but not tonight though, I'm exhausted!' replied Ron.

Finally, after all the photographs were taken, Ron was allowed to leave the hall with his prizes, along with his friends and family to a loud party in Gryffindor tower that would go on well into the night.


	17. The One We've All Been Waiting For

Chapter Seventeen: The One We've All Been Waiting For

The euphoria of Ron's chess victory lasted until the last game of the Quidditch season came along. The Daily Prophet had printed Ron's victory on its front page, and inside had given details as to the finalists' path to the final, and giving both players equal coverage. Ron challenged Dumbledore to a game the following day to be played the following Saturday evening after dinner. Ron went on to win that match as well. Ron's mother had written and told him that she had cut out and kept all the photographs as well as the article celebrating his victory and telling him again that she and his father were very proud of him, and to start preparing for the end of year exams. However, despite the end of year exams were approaching all anybody could talk about was the last Quidditch game of the season. The Gryffindors all knew the cup was theirs for the taking with a win against Ravenclaw. Slytherin could still take the cup if Gryffindor lost by a considerable margin, as could Ravenclaw, but all the smart money was on Gryffindor as you couldn't stop people making wagers on the game. Of course knowing that people were gambling on the sly and relying on him to catch the snitch for the win, Harry was nervous. He wanted to win as badly as anyone, but if somehow they lost he did not think he could handle seeing Malfoy's smug face and putting up with his taunts. Ron, Hermione and Neville were always around to give him all the encouragement he needed. Oliver Wood could barely concentrate on anything and he was supposed to be revising for his O.W.L. Examinations!

In the days leading up to the match, Harry did not go anywhere alone. This was due to the fact that Oliver Wood had told the rest of Gryffindor house to look out for him.

Draco Malfoy, of course, accused Harry of being too scared to leave his own common room without bodyguards, Ron, who never left Harry's side ever, retorted by saying, 'I think it's you that needs bodyguards, you cowardly little shit!'

Malfoy said nothing else before moving away with Crabbe and Goyle.

When Harry awoke on the morning of the last Quidditch game of the season, he felt nauseated. Today, in front of the whole school and his family, the pressure to catch the snitch was immense. He pulled aside his bedding and went to the bathroom where he threw up. Once he was finished, he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out before showering, and getting ready. Ron was now awake and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

'How are you doing?' he asked.

'I blew some chunks but I've brushed my teeth, washed out my mouth and showered, so I'm ready to go,' Harry replied.

'Okay, give me five minutes and I'll be with you …' Ron said before yawning again.

Once Ron was dressed, they made their way down to the common room where Hermione was already waiting for them.

'Morning, you two,' she said.

'Morning,' they both replied.

'Are you nervous for the game, Harry?' she asked.

'A little, but since I threw up, I've been fine,' was Harry's reply.

'Come on, we need breakfast, especially Harry,' said Ron.

Harry and Hermione agreed and so they went to the Great Hall to eat.

Harry took some dry toast while Ron piled his plate high with his usual mountain of food, which he shovelled down with no trouble.

Wood, not long after Ron had finished, called for the team to follow him to get changed for the match and to discuss strategy. Ron and Hermione, along with Neville, Seamus and Dean, made their way to the Quidditch pitch to get good seats.

Harry had tuned out Oliver's pre-match strategy talk. He just wanted the game to start so he could try and end it as quickly as possible. Wood's talk ended when he mentioned that Ravenclaw's new seeker was someone called Chang. Harry found that he didn't care what her name was; he just wanted to get the game played. Harry looked at Fred and George; they seemed like their normal selves; confident and ready to make a joke, but Harry could not help notice that they were a little nervous, too.

When the team made their way on to the pitch, they were greeted by an enormous cheer from the Gryffindor section of the crowd, and the voice of the commentator, Lee Jordan.

'Welcome, everyone, to the final Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!'

Ron and Hermione were joined in the Gryffindor section of the crowd by James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. The five exchanged pleasantries before the game began.

As Harry flew around the pitch in search of the snitch, he noticed that his parents were sitting with Ron and Hermione. This did not surprise him at all. Meanwhile, he saw that Remus and Sev were sitting with the other teachers and Professor Dumbledore.

Gryffindor took the lead when Angelina Johnson scored. A second score quickly followed, and then a third and a fourth. Harry had been searching for the snitch but had not managed to see it yet, then again, neither had his opposite number. Chang's strategy, it seemed, was to follow him as he hunted for the elusive snitch.

While the battle for the snitch was going on, Gryffindor's lead had increased to seventy to ten. Harry decided he did not want Chang following him any more so he put on a burst of speed to get away from her, and to try to spot the snitch. Harry was masking his intent well as Chang tried in vain to keep up with him but Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand was much faster than the Comet Two Sixty his opponent was flying.

After another half an hour of searching, Gryffindor were up by a hundred and ten points, but that did not mean it was over. Harry then spotted what he had been looking for since the start. Harry flew towards and after the snitch with all the speed his broomstick had as Chang tried to compete with him to get the win, but to no avail. Harry caught the snitch to end and win the game as well as the Quidditch Cup for his team as the loudest cheer yet erupted from the triumphant Gryffindors.

When Harry landed he was grabbed into hugs by his teammates before Dumbledore presented Wood with the Cup.

Harry saw his dad and godfather give him the thumbs up while his mother gave him a proud smile.

Harry went over to them and they all gave him a big hug each before being told that they were all proud of him, and to go and enjoy the party in the common room.

During the party, the Butterbeer flowed and the music was loud as they partied into the early hours of the morning, nobody, not even Professor McGonagall, broke up the party.


	18. End of Year Examinations

Chapter Eighteen: End of Year Examinations

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she quickly realised that she was not in her dorm room. The party had almost literally gone on all night, and she remembered that she had been sitting and dancing with Ron for most of it until she was beginning to feel tired. She also remembered that she and Ron had collapsed on to a settee and then, she assumed, had fallen asleep. This theory proved to be correct as her pillow seemed to be breathing. It hit her like a freight train that she had fallen asleep on Ron, and had slept on him all night.

She tried unsuccessfully to extricate herself from him but in his sleep he was still able to keep a firm grip on her. She tilted her head upwards to realise that her head was tucked underneath Ron's chin, but this was nothing compared to where her left hand was.

It was in Ron's right hand.

Her small hand was being held by Ron's large, freckly hand, and as she looked at their joined hands, she found that she liked it.

The next thing with which she had to contend was the position of her left leg.

It was draped over Ron's left leg in an almost possessive sort of way. However, as she contemplated trying to move once more, a groan came from one of the many occupants who had also failed to make up to bed the previous night.

'Ugh, my fucking head … I'll bet Fred and George spiked the bloody punch …'

Hermione recognised the voice belonging to Oliver Wood. She watched as Wood staggered to his feet and then walked over to the sleeping twins and kicked them awake.

'What gives, Oliver?' said George.

Hermione could tell the twins apart now because Ron told her how.

'You buggers spiked the punch!' hissed Wood, 'and now I've got the hangover from hell!'

'That wasn't us, sure we had the Firewhiskey, but we didn't do the actual spiking,' said Fred.

'So who did you dare to do it, then?'

'Ron,' replied the twins together.

'Bollocks,' hissed Wood.

'Suit yourself, Oliver,' said Fred as he and George went up to the dormitories.

Hermione had to hand it to the twins for their ability to lie and/or twist the truth so convincingly, but said nothing as she watched Wood follow the twins. She continued to lie there and think about the fact that she had fallen asleep with Ron for a whole night. She knew that she had to get up and make a schedule for herself and the boys so they could start studying for the end of year examinations that were approaching. She knew already that Ron and Harry were smart but they only applied themselves in certain classes. They both fell asleep in Binns' class on a regular basis and would take turns to borrow her notes. Hermione did not mind this; after all they had both done so much for her, Ron especially. She tried once more to extricate herself from his warm, sleepy embrace but it was no use, she was stuck – not that she minded too much. She closed her eyes again as she breathed in Ron's scent before falling asleep again.

Ron awoke around ten thirty to find he had Hermione asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself before smelling her hair. He saw that in his right hand he was holding her left. He liked the way her much smaller hand looked in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hermione shifted her head to look at him.

'Morning, Hermione,' he said softly.

'Morning, Ron, did you, er, sleep all right?' she replied.

'Yeah, you?' he replied.

'I did.'

He gave her a smile and said, 'Maybe we should share sleep more often?'

'Yes, and then the entire house – including your brothers can make fun of us?'

'Bugger, they would do that, wouldn't they?'

'Yes, so we should get up so I can draw up a study schedule for us,' she told him.

Ron loosened his hold on her and they both sat up with Hermione ending up sitting on his lap.

'We also need a wash and fresh clothes,' she said.

Then, without another word, she got to her feet, gave Ron a gentle kiss on the lips and went up to her room, before Ron went up to his.

The study schedule that Hermione had drawn up for Ron, Harry and Neville was tight but manageable. Neville especially appreciated Hermione's help in studying for the exams. The only subject he felt remotely confident about was Herbology; it was by far his best subject, and only Hermione was ahead of him in the whole year. The subject with which he had the most difficulty was Potions but Hermione, Ron and Harry were more than willing to help.

During the examinations themselves they were all given anti-cheating quills to use during the theory tests, and at the end of each examination Hermione tried to go over them, but to no avail as Ron would immediately begin to tickle her to make sure nobody would feel ill.

'Hermione,' Ron would say, 'I adore you, but we really don't like talking about exams we've just taken, so I am going to tickle you now.'

Once Ron would finish tickling her, she would pretend to sulk and then Ron and Harry would try to make her laugh before Ron would give her a hug before going to the Great Hall for food.

When the last test came to an end, every student cheered as the parchments were collected and quills were thrown down gleefully. They would receive their results before the leaving feast. With no more tests to worry about, the four of them explored the castle using Harry's map and going to the kitchen go for food.

Harry would go and visit his uncles in their living quarters to try and find out what they had scored in Defence and Potions, but neither Uncle Remus nor Uncle Sev would tell Harry anything, even though "Big Phil" (Professor Flitwick) had told Hermione (in secret) that she had scored a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam.

When it was time for the leaving feast the mood amongst the younger pupils was sadness as the vast majority would not be able to do any magic for two months until the start of the next school year, thanks to a ridiculous by-law that only affected muggle-born and a small percentage of half-bloods.

Also, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, as well as the rest of first years had been informed of their exam results, and to nobody's surprise, Hermione came top of the year, while Harry and Ron came a solid, joint second, while Neville was ninth. Malfoy's two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, had passed too somehow, and Malfoy had boasted about being in the top five. Neither Harry nor Ron bothered to tell Malfoy that they had achieved higher marks than him.

Now they were all sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of their house as they ate, drank and talked about their summer plans. Hermione dropped a bombshell on Ron by telling him that her parents were planning a holiday for a few weeks in the middle of July. Harry told the others that as his younger siblings were starting Hogwarts this coming September that he would most likely be at home all summer, something Oliver Wood was pleased about because that meant his star seeker would be able to spend most of the summer flying. Ron would most likely visit Harry most days along with Neville.

At last, the headmaster got to his feet and called for attention.

'I am sorry to take you all away from the last of your dinners, whether they be extra servings of chicken, or extra helpings of dessert, however, I ask you for tolerance for an old man's wheezing waffle.

'Another year has gone, and, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding.

'In fourth place, Slytherin, with a total of three hundred and ninety-two points …' said Dumbledore as polite applause echoed around the hall.

'In third place, Hufflepuff, with exactly four hundred points …

'In second place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and sixty-two points …

'Finally, in first position, Gryffindor, with five hundred and two points …'

Polite applause had been given to each house as their end of year score was given by the headmaster, who then said, 'Gryffindor wins the House Cup,' before a loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table. Handshakes were shared, as were hugs, but the Gryffindors soon quietened down as the headmaster was still standing.

'Congratulations, Gryffindor, and to the rest of you, I say a hearty well done, now you all have the summer to get your heads nice and empty again before September comes calling, thank you,' said Dumbledore before resuming his seat.

The eating recommenced as the feast moved towards its conclusion. Harry and Ron looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy sneering in their direction, but they did not care, and when it was time for bed, they went back to Gryffindor tower with the rest of Gryffindors.

Before going to bed, Harry and the rest of the first year boys were packing their trunks, taking down posters and photographs. It was a strange feeling to be going home in the morning, after spending the vast majority of a year away, but once the trunks were all packed, only leaving out what was to be worn for the journey home, Harry, Ron and Neville went back down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them. The foursome played chess and exploding snap while eating a few snacks before it starting getting late and soon the common room was empty as the Gryffindors went to bed.

The following morning, the boys dressed quietly as they watched their packed trunks disappear, then grabbing their carry-on bags, they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to go back to Platform nine and Three Quarters at King's Cross, where they would be met by their families.

The journey itself was not as bad as they all thought it would be. For one thing, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left them all alone, although this was understandable as there were nine of them in the compartment as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had been joined by Dean, Seamus, Percy, Fred and George. Hermione was able to talk to Percy about what he might have achieved on his O.W.L exams despite her being on Ron's lap, and when they were all joined by Lavender, Parvati and her twin, Padma, the compartment was full to overflowing as they all shared an enormous pile of sweets. They were also joined by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but luckily, it was only a passing visit to wish them all a good summer in case they missed them all on the platform.

The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station. By the time it had, the pile of sweets was finished, and everyone had been able to change out of their robes and into muggle clothing for when they would go through the barrier to re-enter the muggle world. The group of nine collected their trunks and put them on to trolleys, as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stayed together and were eventually given the all clear to go through the barrier. Once through the barrier, it was time to find their families.

This was not too difficult as they had all gathered together, Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms and Grangers. Harry spotted his sister standing with and talking to Ron's sister Ginny, and went to greet his parents as Ron, Hermione and Neville did the same with their own.

Soon it was time to leave. Ron's parents had spoken to Hermione's parents, and they had a conversation with Harry's parents about Hermione being allowed to visit Ron and Harry over the summer. It was decided that Hermione be able to until she went on holiday with her parents in few weeks and of course, when she returned home.

Harry and Hermione shared a hug, before Neville said his goodbyes, too; then Ron gave Hermione a longer hug goodbye before they all left for home.

_**A/N: Their first year is done, and I cannot believe it has taken me the better part of a year to complete, and for that, I can only apologise. This is due to the fact I keep getting ideas for new stories, and I lose focus on the stories I should actually be writing! I'm going to need some time to write the summer months and the second year, fingers crossed it won't take a year as I have ideas for third year all the way up to seventh.**_

_**Thank you to all of you whom have taken the time to read, favourite, follow and review (positively) this story so far, especially to my good friend, heronlove, for her constant support. **_

_**OW52, 17/4/13**_


End file.
